Kratt Kids
by Waterfall13
Summary: It's Halloween, and the Kratts brothers are looking forward to night of spooky, scary fun. But instead, they get the trick of a lifetime from the villans: Getting turned back into kids! With the help of Kitty Carlo, can they get back to normal in time? (chapter 14 is here!)
1. Party!

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated my other story in awhile, and I'll try and get the next chapter out soon! This is a story for the holiday challenge forum over in the "Wild Kratts Head Central" forum. For those that don't know, this is a Halloween themed story!^^ Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it! Also sorry about the long wait and all the"drama" going on! But I didn't know it would be resolved so soon. So, again, I'm really sorry! But everything's better now I and I can keep writing!  
Disclaimer: the only thing that is mine is the plot. Everything else is owned by anyone but me!XD Wild Kratts- the characters, props, and things along those terms- is owned by the Kratt bros I believe! And a thank you to SilverWaterBombadil for letting me use Kitty and her family in this story as well! They are her OCS!  
_

Chris, Martin, and Jimmy were almost done decorating for their Halloween party later that day. The girls had gone out to get candy and other treats for their party later on that evening and the guys were having a lot trouble.

"Ow! Chris! Watch it! You're stepping on my head!" Martin told his younger brother.

Chris was standing on Martin's shoulders trying to reach the hook high on the wall to hang the streamers.

"Sorry, but I can't reach the hook!" Chris replied struggling to get it.

Martin stood up on his toes to try and make himself a little taller. It made him wobble a little and Martin had to concentrate very hard not to fall.

"How about...n-now?" Martin asked. He was struggling now.

"Perfect! Hold it right there! Ok, almost...got it..."

Martin couldn't keep himself up any longer. He started to fall back.

"Got it- Whoa!"

"Ahhh! OOF!"

Chris and Martin tumbled to the ground, pulling down some of the streamers with them.

"Chris! Get...o-off me!" Martin gasped.

Chris sat up rubbing the back of his head.

"Ow..."

Jimmy walked in with two boxes of more decorations.

"Why are you guys just lying around? It's already 3 in the afternoon and we still have to get all the decorations up for tonight's party."

Martin and Chris exchange looks and smiled.

"Anyways, these are the last two boxes guys!"

Jimmy hands each brother a box and looked around.

The decorations look great guys!"

"Thanks Jimmy. They were a pain to put up though" Martin said rubbing his back.

Chris laughed lightly. Jimmy had a confused look on his face but just shrugged it off.

"The girls should be back soon, so you guys should hurry up and finish. Then we can all go choose our costumes for tonight!"

"Relax Jimmy. We've still got like, an hour before they get back" Martin said crossing his arms over his chest in triumph.

Jimmy was about to comment on Martin's statement when the computer started to beep signaling an incoming call. Chris ran up and answered.

" This is Chris."

"Hey Chris. Just calling to let you know Koki and I got everything for the party and we're on our way back. Well be there in about 10 minutes. Are the decorations up yet?" Aviva asked.

"Uhhh..."Chris looked back to his brother for help.

"You were saying?" Jimmy whispered to Martin in the background.

"Hehe...uh, yeah." Martin laughed nervously.

"Um...don't worry Aviva! The decorations are practically setting themselves up!"

"Err- yeah! Everything's going great Aviva!" Chris added.

Aviva gave the brothers a weird look.

"...okay. See you guys soon. Aviva out." she signed off.

"Few. That was close." Chris said breathing out in relief.

"Yeah, but didn't you hear Aviva? They're going to be here in five minutes!" Jimmy reminded them.

"Uh oh. And we're still not done decorating! Man, there's no way we can get all these decorations up in 10 minutes! "Martin panicked.

He was grabbing random decorations and pretty much throwing them around the room.

"Martin, bro, calm down! We can do this if we have a little help."

Chris holds up their creature power suits. He hands Martin his blue and black one, sliding on his own.

"Oh...ok!" Martin caught onto the idea and grabbed a few creature power disks from the station Aviva uses to make them on and ran back over to his brother.

"Here are some!" Martin said handing his brother a few. Then he skimmed through the ones in his hand.

"Which one should we use?"

"Oh oh! Why don't you use the wolf power suit? Or a lion? Maybe...the polar bear power suit?" Jimmy asked.

"Those are all awesome animals, Jim, but we need something that can get the job done fast" Martin told him.

"Hm, what about...a peregrine falcon?" Chris suggested holding the falcon disk in his hand.

"Yeah! That could work! They're fast and the can fly to reach the high places! Let's use that creature power suit!" Martin said searching for his in his stack.

"Great! Only, how would we activate it without the falcon? We don't have time to go find one!" Chris realized.

"Hold on! I've got something that might help!" Martin ran it of the main common room and to him and Chris' room.

He came back up with a blue box in his hands.

"This could help!" Martin said setting the box down on the station and opened it where Jimmy and Chris could see. It was a box of many different types of feathers.

"Let's see...owl feather...blue jay...brown thrasher...vulture..."Martin listed absent-mindedly as he dug through the box.

"Cool! What's this one?" Jimmy asked holding up a long, brown feather with white fluff on the end and lighter brown stripes going across it. The tip was also light brown. Martin looked up from his search for a second.

"That's a turkey feather." he answered before going back to his looking.

"...robin...hummingbird...ah-ha! I found it! A peregrine falcon feather!" Martin held a feather with brown and white stripes running across it.

"Awesome! But we only have about 7 minutes left! We got to move!" Chris said, checking his wristwatch.

"Right, let's do this!" Martin said, putting in the disk.

Chris also put in his.

"Activate creature power suit!" the brothers said in unison.

When the aqua-colored light faded, Chris and Martin had transformed into human-sized falcons.

"Cool!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Ok! Now let's get these decorations up fast!" Martin said as he flew over to one of the boxes and grabbed a talon full of wolf and bat decorations.

"Right! Let's get a move on!" Chris said grabbing a few streamers in his talons and flying up to hang them.

Jimmy helped set up decorations that didn't need to be hung or put up high; a few jack-o-lanterns, along with pumpkins carved with different species of nocturnal animals, candy bowls, black and orange tablecloth, and the brownies he had made with bats stenciled on with powdered sugar decorating each.

Jimmy placed the candied apples on the table, "I'm done down here! How about you guys?"

Chris used his talons to hang the last spider decoration from the ceiling.

"Done!" he exclaimed once he was back on the ground.

Martin flew down and deactivated his suit.

"I am, but it seems like its missing something...I got it! Wait right here! He ran out of the room and came back with a pile of party games which he arranged on the table.

"Now we're finished!" Martin said looking around the room proud of their work.

"And we did a pretty good job at it too!"

Then, the guys heard the familiar sound of the Createrra's kookaburra horn.

"And just in time too." Jimmy said looking through the open door way to see an approaching dust cloud created by the all terrain vehicle.

Martin's glanced over at Chris, "Chris! You still need to deactivate your suit!"

"Oh, right!" Chris' wing shot toward the green button on his chest and pressed it.

"Deactivate!" Chris said as he returned into his self again.

The girls drove up and parked the Createrra in front of the Tortuga.

Aviva was the first to hop out, "Hey guys! We found a lot of snacks for the party!"

Koki got out and grabbed a few of the cloth grocery bags.

"I found some caramel apples!" Koki said holding up a platter covered with the sweet treat.

"Yum! I can't wait for the party!" Jimmy said sneaking over, trying to snatch one of the apples only to be caught by Koki who slapped his hand away.

"Ow!" Jimmy yelped pulling his hand back.

"Jimmy! These are for the party! You can have on later!" Koki said walking away to keep the apples out of his reach.

"Serves you right J.Z!" Aviva said, giggling at her friend.

"Me neither! As soon as we put these inside, we can go out and choose our costumes!" Martin said excitedly.

He ran up the Tortuga's ramp and back inside with Jimmy right behind him.

Chris took the last of the bags while Koki gave the candied apples to Aviva and they all walked inside as well. Martin started to put the many different types of candy in the bowls scattered all over the room.

"So, who else is coming to the party?" Koki asked setting the bags down at her station.

"Kitty said she would come with her brother. We needed to get going so we can pick them up" Chris answered as he poured a bag of Doritos into one of the bowls.

"That's great! I haven't seen her since she went to visit her family back in August. Can't wait to

see Kitty again!" Martin said recalling the day the dropped her off at the small farm.

He had spent last Christmas there, and it had been one crazy holiday as well as one of his favorite memories. He was looking forward to seeing her again. Aviva walked in with two pitchers: one of orange soda and the other with fruit punch.

She set them on the table, "Me neither! I can't wait to show her my new invention that might help her be not as tired when she uses her powers".

"Cool, Aviva! I'm sure she would love that!" Koki said.

A few minutes later, all types of snacks decorated the tables from gummy worms to Rice Krispy treats that were died orange and black with food coloring. Everything was set for the party that evening. Everyone was in the Createrra: Chris and Martin were sitting in the front seats, Koki and Aviva were in the back two, and Jimmy was leaning on the bar while sitting, facing the girls, on the backs of Chris and Martin's seats.

"Ok, so where are we going to get our costumes?" Chris asked the group.

"Koki and I saw this big costume store back when we went to town earlier. Maybe we could go there! It's only about 15 minutes from here." Aviva suggested.

"Yeah! I saw this cool witch costume I wanted to try on. We should go check it out!" Koki agreed.

Martin shrugged, "Sounds like a plan! Let's go!" He turned around in his seat and drove off towards the town in the distance.


	2. Costumes!

**A/N:Hey everybody!^^ chapter 2 is finally here! I wrote this for SilverWaterBombadil cause she's been bugging me about it forever!XD I think its a bit of a fill in chapter, but I'll try and update ASAP! Anyways...enjoy!**

* * *

The Creattera drove down the small street passing many different stores, shops, and restaurants. Most store owners were decorating and getting ready for halloween that night.

A man who stood in front of the candy store was handing out free ghost-shaped lollipops, a lady on the corner was hanging up a banner above the entrance of her bakery, and down the street, there was a group of friends talking and laughing and having a good time.

There were two teens carving pumpkins as the sat on a porch talking with a few older looking teens: three guys and at least six girls all together.

As Martin made a left and drove by the house, the two girls that were carving the pumpkins looked up and waved at them.

Then the other all looked over and also started waving, calling out a chorus of, "Happy Halloween!"

The team waved back and continued on to the costume store.

"Ok Martin! Just make a right here, and the costume store will be on the left side of the next road!" Aviva directed him.

Martin nodded and did as instructed. One minute later, the team was walking inside of the costume shop. There were rows of costumes and some even hanging on the wall. The bros stared at the vast selection, overwhelmed.

"Woah! This is so cool!" Jimmy said, wide eyed. He ran off to a section of the store with the monster costumes.

Chris was the first to get over his shock,"Hey! Wait up Jimmy! We're coming too!"

With that, Chris ran off after Jimmy, dragging his older brother behind him.

"I'm going to go look for that costume I saw earlier. What are you going to choose, Aviva?" Koki asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I guess I'll know it when I see it!" Aviva answered.

"C'mon! We can look together then." Koki said putting a hang on Aviva's shoulder.

The girls walked off to another part of the store with the more feminine coustumes.

Meanwhile, the guys were trying to find costumes for themselves.

"Woah! Look at this one!" Jimmy said running over to a rack full of mummy costumes.

Jimmy again ran off to a different part of the isle. He dug in one of the costume bins down the middle of the isle.

"Oh! Or maybe I should be...this!" he came up with a superhero mask and tied the matching red cape on.

"What do you think?"Jimmy asked while showing off a series of different superhero poses.

"Um..." Chris just stared at Jimmy. Martin looked like at any moment he would burst out laughing.

Jimmy saw the looks on their faces.

"What? You don't think it's a great costume?" Jimmy asked holding his cape.

Martin didn't trust himself to open his mouth for fear he would start laughing and not be able to stop.

"Um...how about we look for some other ones Jimmy?"

Jimmy looked a little disappointed and took off his mask.

He sighed,"Okay..."

While he was untying his cape, he spotted another costume on the rack.

"Oooohh! Look at that one!" Jimmy threw his old costume aside and grabbed the new one off the shelf. Then he ran down the isle to the dressing rooms. About 30 seconds after, he came out.

"Check it out guys! I'm a wizard!" Jimmy was dressed in a long, dark blue cape that dragged behind him with a matching pointy hat and wand.

"Cool, right?" Jimmy strutted down the isle. He stepped on the end of his cape and tripped falling hard on the floor.

Chris slapped himself in the head. Martin lost it. He was on the floor in a laughing fit. Soon he was in tears and gasping for air.

"HAHAHAHA! CANT-HAHAHA-STOP!HAHAHA!"

Jimmy sat up and rubbed his head. He glared at Martin,"That wasn't funny!"

This only caused Martin to laugh even harder.

Chris was getting tired of this, "Hey! Martin! Cut it out! Do I have to remind you about the incident that happened last Halloween? With the fruit punch and the feathers?"

That caused Martin to stop laughing instantly. He glared at Chris.

"You spoke of it! And, as I recall, it was you who released the snakes!"

"Oh let it go! It was dark and I said I was sorry!"

"I'm still finding snakes all over the Tortuga! One slithered into bed with me last week! Not the most pleasant way to wake up...at two in the morning!"

JimmyZ interrupted their quarrel, "Hey! Guys! Come look at these! Their perfect costumes!"

Chris almost instantly forgot about him and Martin's argument," what'd you find, Jimmy?"

"It better not be another clown costume...", Martin grumbled.

Chris was about to say something when he actually saw what Jimmy was holding "Woah! Cool!"

Martin finally lost the will to keep fighting and got up to look too.

"Nice, Jimmy!"

What Jimmy was holding were three costumes: a werewolf costume, a vampire costume with the teeth, and a Frankenstein costume. There was also different colors of paint to go along with each for extra decoration.

"I want the werewolf costume!"Chris said getting it from Jimmy. Then he ran down the isle to the dressing room next to the one Jimmy had originally been in.

"I call Frankenstein!" Martin said grabbing it and also running to the changing stalls.

"Then I'll be the vampire! Wahahahaha!" Jimmy said in a deeper voice following his friend.

Aviva and Koki searched through the costumes; Aviva was looking in a bin and Koki looking on the racks. So far she'd found a mummy costume, a Frankeinstine 's bride dress, and a warlock outfit. None were quite right.

"Hey, Aviva! What about this one?" Koki asked holding up a long dress white dress with a belt and collar lined in gold and jewels. It had a blue sash attached to the waist and matching bracelets, complete with a tiara.

"It's a Cleopatra dress. Do you like it?" Koki asked holding it out for Aviva to look over.

Aviva marveled at the dress. However, she wasn't sure it was the one she was looking for, "Wow! It's pretty! But it's not quite what I'm looking for. It's a bit...too much."

"Hm, your right" Koki said putting it back.

"Well, we can keep looking! We'll find something for you to wear" Koki told her and ushered her to another isle.

"Hey, Koki? Isn't that the witch dress you were looking at earlier?" Aviva said pointing at a dress so dark purple it almost was black. It was hanging on the wall; next to it, accessories such as a short cape and a pointy hat were hanging.

"Yes! That's the one!" Koki said excitedly. She walked over to it and took it off it's hook.

"Ok, here's mine. But we still need to find one for you!"

The girls looked around. Jimmy, Chris, and Martin came from behind the corner carrying bags with their costumes. The noticed the girls and walked towards them.

Martin was the first to reach the girls," Hey! Aviva! Koki! Find your costumes yet?"

"Hey guys. Koki found hers, but I can't find one for me." Aviva said looking around.

"There's so much to choose from!"

"Do you three want to help us look for Aviva's costume?" Koki asked them.

"Sure! We found ours all ready. Let's look for a costume" Chris said setting his things down. The group looked around at the enormous selection.

"Okay, so what exactly are you looking for, Aviva?" Jimmy said going through a few racks.

"Um, something that has to do with me! As in my personality, and I want it to be scary!" Aviva answered.

"How about this costume, Aviva?" Jimmy asked.

Everyone looked. He was holding a green swamp monster costume that came with a hideous looking mask.

Aviva sent a glare at Jimmy.

"Jimmy!"Koki scolded giving him a look.

"Okay, okay! Just a suggestion..."Jimmy said putting it back.

"Like this?" Martin asked holding up a mad scientist outfit. It was a long, white lab coat and a blue tie with white polka dots all over it. It also was complete with goggles, gray gloves, and a messy white wig.

Aviva smiled brightly, "It's perfect MK! Thanks! Now everyone has a costume for our party!"

Martin fist pumped, "Yes!"

"Finally!" Chris shouted.

"Yeah! Party time!" Jimmy said high-fiving Chris, equally as excited.

Koki and Aviva laughed.

"C'mon! Let's go pay for these and go!" Koki told her friends.

* * *

**C'mon guys! X) Please review and tell me whatcha think!**


	3. Candy!

**A/N:this is where all the action is! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! You guys inspire me to continue. Also. Some quick news! Some reviewers were wondering about the last halloween incident I made up. So I'm currently making a story out of it. So keep a look out for that.^^ **

**Disclaimer:I deny owning Wild Kratts and characters! They're not mine!**

**Alright. With that said and done, on with the story! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

The group went over to pay for their things. As they were walking back to the parked Createrra, Martin looked over at the shop next door. A woman who was standing in front holding a tray of sweets. Next to her was a little girl dressed up in a dull pink fairy costume.

The lady had a long red cloak over her black long sleeve dress. She also had a hood on, so the couldn't really make out her face. She wasn't old, they could tell that much, maybe in her mid-twenties.

Martin noticed something, "Hey, they weren't there when we first went in."

"They probably just walked over Martin. We were in there for half an hour." Chris said casually.

Martin still wasn't sure. He looked at them for awhile.

'There was something really off about them' he thought.

'Strange. They seem almost lifeless...'

"Martin!" Aviva scolded, snapping him from his thoughts.

"It's not nice to stare at people!"

"But don't you think there's something with them that's not right? I mean, they're not even moving. It doesn't seem...natural."

Martin turned to look again at the inert people, but the little girl had disappeared.

"What? Where...?" Martin said looking around. She tapped him on the shoulder, making him jump.

"Geez child! What are you trying to do? Scare me to death?" he said from behind Aviva.

Aviva rolled her eyes and turned around.

The rest of the team also turned around, looking at the young girl.

"She wasn't there three seconds ago." Jimmy stated to the others.

"Um...hi. Do you need something?" Chris asked the little girl, clearly surprised.

The girl didn't answer. Instead she handed them a small velvet pouch and walked away. Chris watched her leave, really baffled. She went into the shop she and the woman-who was now gone-were standing in front of and went inside.

Chris turned his attention back to the pouch.

"What did she give you?" Aviva asked going over to stand beside Chris for a better look.

Koki was next to her and Martin- who had recovered from his near heart attack- looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah. What's in the bag?" Jimmy asked getting interested.

Chris opened up the laced closed pouch and poured its content into his hand. Small, clear pieces of candy rolled out.

"Candy...Wait-candy?" Jimmy asked, surprised written on his face.

"Yep. Candy." Martin answered slight disappoint in his voice.

"Well. It is Halloween. Anyways. We still need to get back so we can go pick up Kitty and the others." Koki stated as she and Aviva started walking back towards the Createrra.

"What else would it have been, anyways?"

Both guys shrugged.

"I dunno. I just expected something else, I guess. With it being in a velvet bag and all. Seriously? Who would've though the first thing possibly in there was candy, though?" Martin said walking behind the girls.

Chris shrugged and picked up a clear piece.

"Hm. Wonder how they taste?" Chris asked popping it in his mouth.

"It's good! Tastes like a cross between kiwi and a grape. Kinda sour."

"Really? I think I'll try one." Jimmy said grabbing a piece. He ate his and smiled.

"Wow! These are really good! But mine tastes like...strawberries and peaches? That's different..."

"Yeah. I think the others might wanna try these." Chris said starting towards their jeep.

"You think we could get more of this fruit candy?" Jimmy asked once they were near the all terrain vehicle with the others.

"The girl disappeared into that shop over there. Maybe you could ask her for more."

Jimmy nodded.

"I think I will! Be right back." Jimmy said quickly walking back across the almost empty street.

Chris hopped in the Createrra and sat his costume folded next to him. Then he gave Aviva, Koki, and Martin a piece each to try. Martin was the first to eat his.

"Mmm! Blackberries. Or maybe raspberries? Yeah. That's what mine tastes like. It's really sweet with a slight ting to it." Martin said enjoying his.

Aviva looked over Martin and tasted hers. Her face instantly lit up in delight.

"Yum! These are great! I love pineapples!"

Koki nodded in agreement, "Yeah! Mine tasted like fresh oranges. This is the candy the girl gave you, Chris?"

Chris nodded while he stuck the little bag in his pant pocket.

"Yeah. It tastes great. Jimmy went over to ask if we could have some to take with us."

Right then they saw Jimmy coming back over. He had a confused look on his face.

"The shop was empty. There was nobody there. All the lights were off and the door was locked. Like it was closed."

"That's weird. They were just there. The shop was open while we were standing over there."

Martin shrugged, "Too bad. I wanted to at least know where we could get it. Oh well."

Jimmy sighed and hopped in the back with the brothers.

"Let's get back. We still have a party to go to!" Aviva said buckling in.

"Yeah! And Kitty's waiting for us to pick her up." Koki added smiling.

Martin felt better instantly, "Right! So what are we waiting for? Let's head out!"

The girls exchanged smiles before Koki turned on the engine. And drove off down the street and back to the Tortuga.

Back at the Tortuga, everyone was doing their last preparations. Koki and Martin were straightening up the main room. Aviva was arranging the party games and activities. Jimmy was already in his costume and in the "cockpit" flying them to Kitty's house. Chris was currently in he and his brother's room getting his stuff for a shower before changing into his costume.

He grabbed his green comb and towel before walking across the hallway into the bathroom, closing the door.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone jumped when the heard the yell coming from the back.

Martin met up with the girls who also heard the scream and came at once.

"That sounded like Chris." Martin said worriedly.

Aviva glanced at the equally worried Koki, "I wonder what's wrong?"

"C'mon! That sounded like it came from the back." Martin said running with the girls right behind him.

"Chris said he was going to take a shower. He's probably in the bathroom." Koki stated stopping at the door.

Martin knocked rapidly.

"Bro! It's me! Are you all right? I'm coming in, okay?"

They all waited for a response. It didn't come right away. They all exchanged worried looks before Martin forced the door open.

What they saw next shocked them all.


	4. Kratt Kids!

**A/N:Hi again! Let me just say that I love you guys!XD your reviews make me happy! Also, there were slight technical difficulties with the last chapter. This was suppose to be part of it, but I noticed there was a big section missing from it and it wasn't finished, so I had to cut the chapter in half. Sorry about that! But anyways, here it is! This is dedicated to SilverWaterBombadil as a special occasion gift!**

**Disclaimer: We all know it by now. I don't own zip! Nada! Not a thing...except the awesome plot!**

* * *

Martin, Aviva, and Koki all stood in the bathroom doorway staring shocked at the form in front of them.

Sitting on the floor in front of them was Chris...a very small version of Chris. He was sitting in a pile of clothes that were way to big for him, but somehow were still on him. Like he was a kid playing in his parents clothes.

He looked up at them and blinked.

"Marin! I don't know wha's haphened! One minute I was walkin' into the bafroom, the next I was looking at...this! What's goin on?!"

Koki and Aviva just stood there, still staring in shock. They didn't know whether to be stunned or cooing over how adorable Chris was.

Martin, however, was staring wide-eyed at his little brother, "Chris? Is that...What?! How-That's impossible! YOU'RE...LITTLE!"

Aviva was still staring wide-eyed at him, "What...what happened?"

Chris frowned.

"I alweady told you! I don't know! Anyways, its not like I'm a baby! Ugh..And I can't talk coectly! My tungue won't wock wight..."

Suddenly, the whole ship jerked. Martin had to catch himself so that he wouldn't fall. Koki grabbed onto the doorway frame and Aviva bracing herself against the wall.

"What was that?" Aviva asked the others.

The Tortuga jerked again. This time even more violently- throwing everyone off their feet and flying into the wall.

Martin shook his head to clear it "Ow...something must wrong with the Tortuga's controls."

Aviva sat up. "Jimmy was flying the Tortuga manually. So that couldn't of been a glitch with the autopilot."

"Maybe something's wrong. I'm gonna go see if he's okay." Koki said standing up carefully before taking off towards the head of the Tortuga.

Aviva looked down at Chris -who was currently pouting about how his voice sounded so ridiculous- and stood up.

"I'll be back. I gotta go get something." she told the two brothers before running off down the hall.

Martin and Chris exchanged glances.

"Looks like it's just you and me little bro..."

Chris stood up and tried to walk in his way over-sized clothes. His shorts weren't really much of a problem. He just had to hold them up. His tee shirt and Green jacket were weighing him down, and dragging.

"Ugh..." Chris thought it'd be easier to just take off the jacket, but instead settled for rolling up the sleeves on it a little more.

"What are we gonna do about this?" Martin said pushing his hair back.

"I don't know. But t'is it jus me, or awre you gettin' shor'er too?"

Martin looked at himself and realized that he was getting a lot shorter, but was still taller than Chris.

"Oh boy. We'd better go after the others."

*VV*

Aviva had gone to grab a bag from her room. Inside it she quickly put in and the Mobile Invention Kit her and Koki had made. When she reached for her backpack, she had to jump to get to a usually easy to reach shelf.

"Uh oh. Looks like Chris isn't the only one. Better grab some of my testing equipment."

Quickly runs across the room with the bag, that was starting to become too large for her, and out the door towards the main room where she met up with the brothers.

"Martin?"

"Aviva? You too, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm afraid that this may be happening to all of us."

"We'd better go see how Jimmy and Koki are doing."

Chris nodded still trying to hold up his too big clothing.

"Koki was headin' to the pilot area in ta hed of the Tourtuga."

*VV*

_Meanwhile with Koki and Jimmy at the same time..._

Koki ran to the front of the Tortuga where Jimmy was suppose to be to find what looked to be a five-year-old steering.

"Jimmy? Oh no, not you too!"

Jimmy turned around. His now way too big wizard hat and red hair in his face was making the already hard challenge even more difficult.

"Koki! Help! I can't see and I turned into a kid!" Jimmy, who's voice was pitched way higher than usual, shouted clearly panicked.

Koki immediately stood up as was about to run over to help when she realized something was covering her foot and she tripped.

"Huh?" Koki looked down at her usual yellow pants to see the had grown way too long for her legs. Her shoes were barely still hanging on her feet.

"Uh oh...not good. Now me too. Whatever happened to Chris is going to affect all of us."

"Koki!" Jimmy yelled again.

"Oh, right! I'm coming! Hold on Jimmy!"

Koki does her best to walk in her long pants and ends up having to hop all the way back over to Jimmy.

Koki climbs up into the chair so she can see out of the window just in time to shout, "Turn left!"

Jimmy does a sharp turn left just missing a tree and nearly throwing Koki out of the seat.

"That was close..." Jimmy said.

Koki gasped, "Pull up! Pull up! We're going down!"

Jimmy realizes that when he relaxed from pulling on the wheel, the Tortuga had started to take a dive that he couldn't pull out of. Jimmy and Koki pulled back on the handles with all they had.

Martin, Chris, and Aviva rushed in just as the Tortuga impacted with the ground throwing them all off their feet.

* * *

**Review please!^^**


	5. Evil plans!

**A/N:Yeah...I'll admit its actually really short. But i had to put it somewhere. Stiil hope you like and review! The next chapter's way better...promise.**

**Disclaimer:It's not mine...yada yada...ontwon nothing cause I'm notold enough to sign a contract like that...blah blah blah...=P**

* * *

Back at the supposedly closed shop...

The woman and young girl had gone into the back room after closing the shop. The older woman silently opened a small door in the otherwise empty room.

To any regular person, it looked like any old broom closet. But when the girl and woman went inside and turned on the light, there was a large cylinder-shaped metal container that was glowing and the buttons were also lighting up. It was making beeping sounds as they walked in and the machine started to rev when the girl pushed some buttons on the inside.

It hummed for a moment before a bright flash and they were gone. The machine turned off and it was quiet.

The girl and woman were transported onto a black jet where three smirking villains where there to greet them.

"Good job girls. Or should I say...Zachbots?"

The two girls' figures started to fizz and fade to that of two Zachbots that where beeping.

"Nice work using those holograms to change their looks, Zach." Donita praised.

"Those Rat brothers didn't know the difference!" Gourmand said, laughing.

"By now they've probably ate those _special _candies I made."

"The weird thing about the formula. I could only get it to deage the subjects 19 years. Not that one year matters. Just weird."Zach mentioned, wondering.

"Oh we'll. Either way, they're just a bunch of snot-nosed brats now! Easy to fight and they can't stop us!"Gourmand cackled.

"Get ready for the night of your lives boys! Time to get this plan into action! Dabio! Go back to my jet and get the back ready to transport animals of all sizes!" Donita ordered as she lounged in Zach's chair filling her nails.

"Yes Miss Donita!"

Dabio ran out of the jet and went to go do what he was instructed.

Zach grinned evilly, "Everything's falling into place..."

Donita clapped her hands together happily, "This is great. You actually made a plan that can't backfire on us! I'm impressed."

"You coud thank me by going with me on a date."

"Don't push it Varmitech..."

* * *

**A/N:Review or I won't update!*sniff*Maybe...**

**Oh! And check out the review I made on the last chapter! Some may be interested with it.=) later!**


	6. Scary!

**A/N:first time ever I have nothing to say...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothin'. Not the show, not the characters or anything else I didn't come up with originally.=)**

* * *

The whole team stumbled outside of the crashed Tortuga unsteadily.

"Ugh..." Well, actually, Jimmy fell out of the flying craft.

"Remind me never to let a five year old fly the Tortuga..." Aviva said leaning on the side of one of the "legs".

Koki sat nearby with her arms and head resting on her knees.

"So, did we actually make it to Kitty's?"

Chris sat cross-legged next to his brother, "Yeah, Martin. This the place?"

Then he realized something else. "Wha-...Yes! I can talk again!"

Aviva giggled. "Good for you, Chris. Maybe the crash undid it."

Martin stood up and looked around, but he was now too short to see far. Martin sighed. He hated being short again. Then he had an idea. With some effort and almost falling off twice, he climbed up the side of the Tortuga until he was at the top and looked around.

Not too far off, he spotted a farmhouse with some horses grazing in the fenced in field nearby.

"Ah ha! This is it! We made it to Kitty's house! Its over there gu-AH! Martin lost his footing and slid down the side of the Tortuga backwards, landing on his back.

"Ow..."

The whole crew burst into giggles and soon, so was Martin.

The half-sized crew walked up the path to kitty's house. It was twilight, and it was decorated with pumpkins and jack-O-lanterns of all sizes. The house up ahead looked very scary as well to the small team. It didn't help that it was halloween either.

JimmyZ hide behind Aviva, walking slowly along with her.

"Why did we have to come here? This place is spooky, Martin..." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, you sure this is Kitty's house MK? I don't remember it being so scary." Aviva said getting closer to him.

"Hehe, yeah. Kitty's family really gets into the spirit of halloween."

In the forest, the wind blew making a howling sound going through the trees loud enough to be heard where the team was.

Everyone hudled closer together and the all walked a little faster.

"And...uh, you know, now that you mention it, this place seems a lot bigger too. I don't remember the path being this long."

"But she's the only person I think can help right now. I mean, who else would believe a bunch of kids claiming to have been turned into kids? They might think we were playing a halloween prank or something. Besides, even if they did believe us, they couldn't help much." Chris told them.

Koki was walking next to Chris looking around carefully.

"Guys! I think I hear something! Listen."

They heard...crunching...like someone stepping in dry leaves. After realizing it was coming up from behind, they all turned to find two monsters standing right behind them. A tall, scary pirate with a sword pointed at them and a four legged scarecrow.

"Boo!" the pirate said grabbing Jimmy.

"AHH!" Jimmy was gone and running down the road to the house by the time the others realized what had happened.

The scarecrow gave a loud roar.

The whole crew screamed and turned on their heals, tripping over their too big clothes and running towards the house the whole way.

Koki tripped on her long pant legs again and fell.

"Ah!" She looked back and saw them coming towards her. She tried to run, but it was snagged on something. She panicked.

"Help!"

Jimmy looked back and saw the pirate about to grab her. He ran back at a speed that would have even rivaled Blur's, grabbed her hand, and was back up and running with the others within a few seconds.

Jimmy swore they we're right behind him as he dragged Koki along behind him, running at top speed.

"Slow down Jimmy! I can't keep up!"

"No way! The monsters are right behind us!"

"Chris being more of the runner- plus scared out of his mind- reached the door first followed by Aviva, Jimmy, Koki, and Martin. The banged on the door.

Martin yelled, "Help! Monsters are after us!"

A man with a scary wooden mask opened the door.

"Errr..."

They all screamed and backed up against the wall on the side of the porch. They were trapped.

The scarecrow, pirate, and the guy with the mask closed in on them. The all huddled together. Aviva and Koki were in the middle hugging each other.

Chris was behind Martin slightly and to scared to even move. Jimmy was covering his head and screaming. Martin closed his eyes, at the front of the group, bracing himself for what was about to happen...

"Haha! Well done boys! That was the best scare of the night!"

"...Huh?" Martin knew that voice.

It was familiar. He peeked an eye open to see the two big monsters standing there laughing at them. The scarecrow was humming happily.

"What..."

"Oh yeah! That was so much fun! The looks on their faces!" the pirate said laughing again.

The guy that had opened the door took off his mask.

"Haha, sorry kids. We didn't know we would scare you that much! Here!" He held out a bowl of candy to the crew.

"Have some candy! Where are your costumes?" Mr. Wilkinson asked noticing for the first time they weren't really dressed up. In fact, the clothes they had on didn't seem to fit them at all.

Now Donte, aka scary pirate, was also studying them,"You all look very familiar. Do we know you kids? Or do you live nearby?"

Martin was still in shock. All he could manage was shaking his head. The rest of the crew didn't know what to be: shocked, scared, angry, or laughing hysterically out of relief. So they stared blankly at the two men.

Chris was finally able to form some words, "...That was a trick?"

"Yup! But we didn't know it would frighten you young'uns so much!"

The front door opened and a girl in a cat woman costume came out backwards carrying a plate of candied apples.

"What was all the screaming I heard? I could hear it from the kitc-" she turned around and noticed a group of five kids standing on her porch.

"Oh! Hi! Didn't know we would have trick or treaters ths early! Want one?" she offered the sweet treat, but the kids just looked at them.

Another lady- who was older than the first- came out with a tray of treat bags full of different candies.

"What's wrong? Don't you like candied apples? Say, you all look really familiar."

"That's what I said! But I don't recall a group of five little kids. I think I would remember something like that."Donte said still trying to figure it out.

The group exchanged glances.

Aviva nodded "We should probably tell them now."

Kitty gave the young group a look.

"Tell us what?"

Martin stepped forward "It's us. Chris, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy and me, Martin."

He gestured to each of them as their names were said.

"And, um..." Martin rubbed the back of his neck nervously not really sure what else to say.

"And we really need your help." Chris finished for him.

Kitty stared at the group, taken slightly aback, not really sure to believe them or not.

Donte looked skeptical while the other lady -Olive- Martin remembered from his first visit, looked disbelieving.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I know it's hard to believe. I wouldn't believe us if it hadn't happened to me."

Jimmy nudged him, "Not helping, Martin..."

Martin continued, "But you gotta trust me with this. Please! You gotta believe me! It really is us."

"How could you expect us to belive you?" Donte said raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

Martin sighed. He was clearly frustrated.

"I guess there isn't a true way to prove it..."

Aviva looked up at them, "It's completely your decision wither to believe us or not. Our word against your trust."

The whole team looked at her then up at them waiting for the answer they knew would come.

Kitty stared into Martin's pleading eyes and could tell he was defiantly telling the truth. No matter how crazy it seemed.

"Martin...? Guys...I think it is the team."

* * *

**Review!**


	7. Cause!

**A/N:Hey everyone!^^ I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story! Absolutely love your reviews so much! **

**Disclaimer: I doNOT own wild kratts or Luara(Kitty), Donte, and their family.=)**

* * *

The tiny team sat on the couch in the living room across from Kitty and Donte who were studying the group. Mr. Wilkinson had decided to stay outside to look out for more trick-or-treater victims and Olive was in the kitchen. The tiny team weren't really paying them much attention aside from Martin who was currently trying to explain everything he knew to the older two. Each of the other kids was doing their own thing in their own little world, really.

Aviva was chattering away with Koki and going through her bag. For what, the others didn't know.

Jimmy was sitting cross-legged, eyeing the caramel apples on the high table he'd seen earlier. His stomach growled and he realized just how hungry he was...

Chris was currently just laying flat out on the couch seemingly in deep though. Probably on what to do.

Donte had been talking with Luara for the last ten minutes all the time not taking his eyes off the group which made Martin a bit uncomfortable. He was also still really irritated with Kitty's brother.

The guy just wouldn't believe him! Then again, they had never really got along since they first met and now was definitely no acceptation.

"So you really believe them, sis?"

"Yes. I do. I mean, look. They even resemble the team, see? That kid has Jimmy's red hair and is even wearing his cap. And that little girl over there looks just like Aviva. The long brown hair, brown eyes. She even has her yellow jacket and jeans. Though they look way too big on her."

"Maybe. I'm starting to to really see some resemblances."

Martin sighed loudly in irritation. "Oh come on! Some resemblances? We're the splitting images of our older selves! Only younger. I mean, c'mon!"

Both Chris and Jimmy stopped what they were doing and looked between Martin and Donte. Martin didn't even glance back at them.

Kitty frowned. She hated it when they got like this. "Donte, don't tell me you still don't believe-"

"Do ya blame me? I mean really. How could that even happen? How'm I suppose to know they're even telling the truth? You might trust them, Luara. But I'm still not so willing to believe it."

Donte sent a look at Martin."Thought bluey over there's really starting to get on my nerves like Marty."

That did it. Martin would've already jumped at Donte and Donte would've been on top of Martin had Kitty not stopped them there in their tracks.

"What is wrong with you?"

"He started it!" Martin defended.

"No, you did back when we first met! At least I tried to be nice since you were Luara's friend. But apparently that wasn't how it was gonna be. As I recall, you started it!"

"You threw a SHOE at my head! And put a frog down my pants..."

"You tried to kill me going down those olive-oiled stairs!"

By then, everyone within yelling distance could hear the blond and auburn going back and forth with their mini blame war.

"Would you two just grow up and let it go?" Luara cut in before they could continue.

"Really, you guys fight over such stupid things! Donte, I know you believe this is Martin and they're the crew by now. Stop trying to be difficult and just get over it. That goes for you too, Martin. Stop fueling the fight. Can't you at least hold off the rivalry for one night? One."

Martin looked away glaring at the wall and huffed. "Pff...Fine..."

"Whatever...as long as he doesn't start anything..."Donte said under his breath not looking at Kitty either.

"I won't if you don't." Martin shot back.

"Good. That's all I want to be said on the subject till AFTER midnight, got it?"

Both silently nodded.

"Okay. Now to the next important matter-getting you guys some clothes that fit. I'll be back in a minute." With that, Kit walked out. She'd definitely has the last and final word.

*XX*

Around ten minutes later, everything was going as if nothing had happened between Donte and Martin, though they avoided talking to each other as much as possible. Luara and Olive were currently using the old clothes they'd found and a sewing kit to help the crew with some clothes. The Tortuga crew was trying to explain what had happened the best they could.

"Huh. So first Chris..." Donte observed after he'd heard the story.

"Then Jimmy, judging by how the Tortuga started to shake and jerk like it did." Aviva added.

"I ran out to my room when it happened to me. Right after Koki left."

"Probably around the same time I got to Jimmy and also turned into a kid." Koki put in.

Chris nodded. "And when you two girls left, the same happened to Martin."

"Well judging by the looks of it, Martin's the eldest. Around eight, I believe." Olive said giving him a light blue shirt and an old pair of jeans that were a bit long on him. Probably an old pair of Donte's.

"Aviva's not far behind. At seven, I'd guess." Kitty added while she cut Koki's pant legs neatly to make them shorter.

So far, they'd finished the others. Chris kept his plain white teeshirt and preferred keeping his shorts. Olive made it so his khaki shorts became capris on him and also found a pair of shoes that fit him better, though rather loosely.

"Jimmy and Koki look about the same age, though slightly shorter than Aviva. And Chris is definitely the youngest." Martin observed.

Chris nodded thoughtfully. "That seems about right. Our ages were all about that far apart when we were older..."

Jimmy simply took off the white sweatshirt he usually wore, changed shoes, and his shorts, but kept his grey shirt.

Aviva cut the sleeves of her yellow jacket half way so that she could see her hands and was given a pair of Kitty's old pants.

"So are there any connections you all could make to becoming like this? Something you all did, or were around. Anything you all have done in common in the last...possibly 24 hours to start with."

"Well...we were all in the Tortuga."Martin started.

"And we all...use the same source for water..."Jimmy added trying to think back.

Koki shook her head. "I don't think so. It hasn't effected us before. And we would've known if anything had infected it by the water purifier in the Tortuga telling us."

"Hm, well, we all went into town earlier. To get our costumes. Maybe something happened while we were at the costume shop." Aviva put in.

"Hey, there's something."Kitty said in thought.

"How about we all go back there and check it out? There might be some sort of clue there."

Koki frowned. "But how do we get there? The Tortuga crashed and I don't know if we damaged the flying terminals badly or not. It might not even start."

"That's okay, we can find another way there, then."

This time Donte spoke up. "We could borrow Walter's truck. We should all fit in it and it'll get us to town faster than the horses."

"Great idea, Donte." Kitty praised.

"I'll go call him and ask for you." Olive offered, walking out.

*XX*

Another long 10 minutes passed as they all waited. Olive had told them Walter Hills was happy to loan his car and would be there in 15 minutes. Now they only had five minutes of waiting in the awkward silence. Then they all heard a loud car horn outside.

Kitty got up.

"That must be Walt. C'mon, guys."

"Hold on. I'm coming along too."

Martin scowled. "Great..."

Everyone got up and walked towards the door. On the way out Jimmy tried to get one of the caramel apples off the high counter, but couldn't reach, much to his realization.

Aviva and Chris stopped by the doorway. "C'mon Jimmy! We gotta go."

Aviva grabbed his arm and dragged him out, not really realizing what he was doing. Jimmy looked back longingly at the caramel apples and reluctantly let Aviva lead him away.

"Oh, c'mon! When can I get something to eat?"

There was a black Toyota with horns on the grill in front. A blue eyed, long salt and pepper-haired man that looked to be in his mid twenties was leaning on it, waiting. He was wearing a black hat that partially cover his hair and an unbuttoned blue shirt. Walter looked up at them.

"Hey, Donte! Luara." he said with a slight wave.

Donte nodded, smiling at his friend.

"Hey, Walt." Kitty responded.

"Here she is, Don. My black beaut." Walter said patting the hood.

Donte walked up to him. "Yeah. Thanks for loan'n her to us for the night. It's a big help. Luara and I appreciate it."

Walt waved it off grinning. "No problem. She's just as much your car too. You helped me get 'er, remember?"

Donte smirked at the memory. "Hard to forget. Especially since you keep reminding me."

Walter's features showed amusement at that. Before he responded, he heard someone clear their throat and his eyes fell down on five kids standing a few feet behind Donte looking slightly uneasy.

His eyes got wide with slight interest. "They friends of yours?"

"Actually, they're Laura's friends. Long story you probably won't believe."

Kitty nodded. "We need the truck as a way to take them to town and there within an hour."

Walter nodded not taking his eyes off the kids. "Right. Okay then."

Walter tossed the keys to Donte and opened up the back. The team walked up and looked inside. It had just enough room for them all. Kitty and Donte could fit in the front and a bench in back would fit four adults; several little kids.

Donte hopped into the driver seat and started it. Kitty got in the passenger seat.

"Little kids in the back."Donte said smirking at the look Martin gave him.

Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy somehow managed to make it up into the huge truck. Chris pulled himself up next followed by Martin, closing the door behind them.

Martin glared daggers at the back of Donte's head as he slid in. He agreed not to fight, but that didn't mean they were buddies now, either.

Chris noticed this and nudged Martin. "Bro, if you glare any harder, you'll burn holes in the back of his head."

"That's what I'm going for." Martin answered not letting up. Chris stared at his brother to see if he was serious. He was giving Donte a menacing look. He was dead serious. Chris sighed.

"Okay...Martin, can't you just, I dunno, forgi-...err..." Chris cut himself off because of the low look Martin was now giving him.

"Fine! Fine. Have it your way. At least put it aside till this is all over. For Luara, Martin."

"Martin looked away out the window as the road along the dirt road, his looks weren't as deadly as before. "Yeah...okay. Let's just hope this all gets sorted out soon. I have a really bad feeling."

Chris looked confused."What do you mean?"

Martin thought for a second before answering. "This was definitely no mistake."

* * *

**A/N:Im starting to feel bad for He's been denied food since the first chapter!**

**Jimmy:Why would you do that to me?! I'm starving! All those sweets...and i cant have any!DX**

**Water:*floating*All in good time, friend. All in good time. **

**Jimmy:...o.O how are you doing that?**

**Water:doing what? o.o**

**Jimmy:...nothing...REVIEW! And tell her to give me something to eat or I might die!**

**Water:I'm not gonna let you die for 3 hours without food. -.- and that's MY LINE! DX*chases Jimmy out of her Authors Note***

**Jimmy:AHH!**


	8. To the Shop and back a few years!

**A/N:Hiya guys!^^ Long Time No See!^^ I haven't updated in about a month, but I have somewhat of a good reason! A llllloooonnng(er) chapter!^^ I'm also working on...2...56 divided by 8...about 4 other stories. Soo...yeah. Enjoy anyway!^^ and dont forget to review!**

**Disclaimer:We AlL kNoW tHiS bY nOw! But I'll say it anyways. I DO NOT IN ANY WAY, TIME, OR UNIVERSE OWN WILD KRATTS!(Kitty and Donte also belong to SilverWaterBombadil ;) okay. On with the story!)**

* * *

The group was making surprisingly good time in the truck. Aviva, finally finding what she'd been searching for in the jumbled bag, had pulled out a silver device that looked like a small, thin laptop. She had called it a DNA descriptor and the others came to realize later after Aviva had explained that it basically gave a summary on any organism-animals, plants, or people- just by getting some sort of sample of their DNA.

Martin gave her a slightly confused look. "Well what do we need that for? We already know everything about us."

"I was hoping it could tell us exactly what ages we all were."

Koki nodded thoughtfully. "Hey, Aviva's onto something. Maybe there's some sort of pattern to it that can help figure out exactly how this happened."

"But what if it was just at random?" Jimmy added blankly messing with the window regulator button before getting a slightly annoyed looks from Koki and Aviva.

"Hey, it could've also been one of the inventions, Aviva."

Aviva gave him a look.

"I think I'd known if it had been, Jimmy..."

Kitty and Donte listened carefully to the conversation behind them.

"Well it can't hurt to just check, right?" Kitty inquired.

"The DNA analyzing invention might tell us something, yet."

"It may be true. There was defiantly some weird order in the things you did that should explain why it happened in that order. It seems you all got around the same amount of whatever it was. Since your age range is pretty close." Donte said turning a sharp corner on the little road.

"Well I don't see anything wrong with it." Chris finalized.

"Let's do it."

Aviva smiled and nodded. She plucked a piece of Chris's hair earning a surprised yelp from the youngest.

"Ow! Aviva, that hurts. A little warning next time?"

Aviva smiled apologetically and put the strand in the machine.

"Sorry, CK."

A moment later, the hand-held device beeped and words started appearing on the screen.

Koki looked over at it and read.

"Huh. So it says Chris is now a four-year-old."

"And he was originally 23, so that means-"

"I've lost about 19 years."

Koki kept track by writing the difference down.

"Okay. Anybody else wanna have a go?"

"I'll give it a shot, Aviva." Martin said scooting closer so he could try it. He decided to use the scanner to go over his fingerprints instead of having his hair painfully pulled out.

Again, the machine beeped and the analysis showed up on the screen.

"Martin, you're 7."

"But I'm exactly four years older than Chris. Just like when we were older." Martin said, confused.

The others nodded.

"So then there's no curtain arrangement we can use to pin point the source. It could have been almost anything, now."

"Hey, wait a second." Kitty realized.

"Martin, what's your birthdate?"

"December 23, 1965."

"Chris?"

"July 19, 1969. Why?"

"It's only October 30. Martin hasn't turned 8 yet, so that means he's only a few months away, and the machine was right. After all, he's not exactly four years older than Chris."[1]

"Nice going Kit. You're right!" Chris said after realizing the mistake as well.

Everyone came to the same realization, but they had to be sure. Aviva went ahead and did tests on the rest of the team(For Koki, a handscan, Jimmy had his eyes scanned, and Aviva did the hair DNA test) including herself with Koki writing everything down.

"Let's see. Chris- 23 to 4, Martin- 26 to 7, Me- 24 to 5, Jimmy- also 24 to 5, and Aviva- 25 to 6."

"So its true, then. There really is a order to it. It's arranged so that all of us de-aged 19 years." Martin stated what they all knew by now.

"I wonder why they just didn't go with 20 years instead of 19. Not like it'd make much a difference."

"Who knows. It kinda would for you, though, bro. You would've been 3 and 3-year-olds don't exactly have perfect speech...big difference. You're lucky it stopped when it did."

"Yup. So since we all de-aged 19 years, that means it was the same source that did this to all of us. Now all we need to figure out is what?" Koki said putting away her notebook.

"Yeah. You guys know what this means?" Martin asked the others.

"That there might be hope in finding out just what did this to us after all and we'll be able to reverse it?" Chris offered.

"Well, yeah. That, and..."

Martin lowered his voice so only they could hear, looking at Kitty sideways from his seat behind her.

"Kitty and Olive are scary good age guessers..."[2]

*XX*

Surprisingly a little less than an hour later(thanks to Donte's "Shortcuts"), the group arrived back in the town they'd visited several hours before. It was dark out now, and the whole place was alive with a hallows' eve atmosphere.

All the jack-O-langerns and other glowing decorations they'd seen before were now shining brightly and lit up the dark night considerably.

Donte slowly made his way down the crowded streets full of trick-or-treaters of all ages in costumes. Finally, Kitty suggested that it might be faster to just go on foot and the others agreed.

The gang walked together down the sidewalk with Martin leading the way to the shop with Kitty beside him. They all stayed close as the made their way through the crowd.

"So where are we going again?" Kitty asked trying to make a path through all the people.

"The costume store. It's the only clue we have."

"Right. So why do you think it was there?"

"Well, if you ask me, that place was rather empty..."

"Hey, you're right. There weren't any other customers there now that I think about it. That has to be something." Martin said confidently.

"Now I'm sure that's it."

Chris didn't seem too sure. "The faster we get there, the sooner we can investigate."

*XX*

Soon the group did arrive at the store. Donte opened the door and everyone walked inside.

"Okay. So we're look around for anything out of the ordinary. Just try not to draw attention, okay? We don't need anyone else getting involved." Aviva informed the others walking to the nearest by isle.

Jimmy followed behind her while Chris and Koki went with Donte down the girls costume isle. Martin went with Kitty down an isle with the scary costumes Jimmy, Chris, and he had been looking around in a few hours earlier.

*XX*

*Martin's POV*

Now that he thought about it, Kitty was really tall. He had to look up to her now where as before he use to be taller than her. It was slightly unnerving and strange, the different perspective. A little awkward to have to look up to his girlfriend...

"It honestly looks like a regular old costume shop, MK." Kitty said looking around walking behind her now younger friend. She looked at all the weird, dust-covered mask hanging on the walls. Some with real spiders and webs crawling in and out of them. Kitty made a face.

"A creepy old shop, I'll admit. But nothing out of the usual."

"Let's just keep looking. I'm not so sure either, but like Chris said earlier. We have no other leads."

*XX*

Koki walked along side Chris as the two were followed by Donte down the mostly pink isle.

Chris glanced over at the center piece of it all- an expensive, puffy light and dark pink dress with all the pink, gold, and silver sequins and pink glitter -that they could legally fit onto it. The dress practically had its own bright glow, not that the spotlights around it's display made that any better. Anymore, and someone could sue the dress maker for causing blindness.

"This is...kinda weird. All that pink is scarier than the actually scary costumes!" Chris said talking to Koki.

Koki stopped to look at the dress staring at it up and down."Yeah, it is. I don't think I've ever seen this much pink in one place since...Last October. Hey, do you find that kinda coincidental?"

"Now that I think about it, maybe. I think they're using that dress to distract people and keep them from seeing the true horror of this place!"

"Which would be?" Donte asked standing next to him.

Chris paused to think for a second."...I dunno. Why were we here again...? Oh right. Kid thing...got it."

Koki gave him a look. "Yeah...I don't think we're gonna find anything here..."

*XX*

Aviva walked looking around at the now huge isle. Everything was way bigger when you were only a 7-year-old kid. She was even 2 years older than Jimmy and Koki as well as about 3 older than Chris. Shed never really noticed before. It showed way more when you were a kid were as as an adult, 2 or 3 years didn't really matter. It was a new realization for her.

"This is a waste of time. I honestly don't think that we were the only ones in a shop that got touched. I mean, wouldn't the same had happened to the employees if that were true? With them being exposed to everything."

"Unless...the were the one's who maybe planted something in our costumes at the checkout!"

"I don't think so, JZ. Remember, we hadn't even started to put our costumes on when we...de-aged."

"Oh. Right...well then I guess we just go tell the others. Maybe they found something."

*XX*

"I didn't see anything. We've been looking the past twenty minutes." Jimmy said lounging on a bench after they'd all rendezvoused[3] back at the front of the shop outside.

"Maybe it wasn't this shop after all." Martin said getting discouraged.

Chris sat staring up at the sky. "That, or what ever caused it is long gone. It's been hours since we were first here. Everything-any leads or evidence we could have had has probably been distroyed by whoever-"

"Or whatever." Martin added.

"Yeah. Or whatever's out to get us."

"With us being kids, that makes everything all the more dangerous and complicated since we don't even know Who we're dealing with! This is so frustrating." Aviva sighed sitting down on the bench, annoyed with the results.

Koki nodded. "Well, now we know one thing it wasn't. That just helps us narrow down the possibilities."

"Yeah. Only there are, like, a gazillion others of u'm." Jimmy mentioned which really made everyone else feel worse.

"We know, Jimmy. But we can't think like that. Otherwise, we really will never turn back. Who knows. We may have a limited time, or it maybe too late. We might not find a cure if there even is one, but if we thought like that, it won't even matter cause then we already gave up. We gotta find a way or we may never grow up again."

"Dont get me wrong. I enjoyed being a kid. But I just don't want to be a kid forever. There are somethings kids just can't do."

"Like creature adventuring..." Chris said looking distant.

Martin frowned. "We gotta reverse this somehow."

"Then there has to be something else we're missing." Donte said leaning against the building since there was no room on the benches.

The group stayed silent for awhile, each alone with their thoughts. Kitty glanced over in interest at the brightly decorated, but closed candy shop next door.

Chris noticed this. "That's the candy shop. We got some free samples there earlier. It's really good."

"Really? Think we could get some now while we're here?"

Chris shook his head. "It closed earlier, but I don't know why tonight of all days. It was strange."

Kitty nodded looking slightly disappointed. Then Chris remembered something.

"I wonder...hey, I think I still have some of the candy."

He reached into his back pocket and sure enough, the velvet bag was still there.

"Wow. I can't believe this stayed in my pocket all that time..."

He opened it and gave Kitty one of the pieces. She popped it into her mouth and smiled out of delight. "Mmm! These are so good! Donte, try this!"

She held out a piece for him to try as well.

Donte looked over at him sister and took the candy she was offering him. "Okay."

He stuck the clear candy in his mouth. "Wow, these are pretty good. Where'd you say you got them?"

Chris pointed to the shop next door putting the nearly empty bag back into his pocket.

"When it opens again, we should all go and check out what else there is. That's one of the best papaya candies I've tasted in awhile. Well actually, the first. It was bitter-sweet."

"Mine was lemon. Tangy, but good!" Kitty said grinning.

Suddenly Kitty's smile dropped and she put her hand to her head."I feel...lightheaded..."

Donte looked mildly concerned. "What's wrong, Luara?"

"I...don't know."

She looked like she was about to fall over.

Aviva and Koki exchanged worried looks as well.

Koki took her hand. "Come with us for a sec, Kit. We'll be right back, guys."

Aviva and Koki lead Luara back inside the costume shop to the girl's room. The guys who were left outside exchanged confused looks. Chris was about to say something when they heard a shriek and then yelling from inside making them all jump.

Martin instantly ran to the door of the shop. "That sounded like Kitty."

Jimmy and Chris stood up and ran inside with Martin towards the sound of hysterical yelling and two other shocked voices trying to calm the first down. They all stopped at the girl's restroom door, not really sure what to do.

Jimmy stared at the door scratching the back of his head.

"Um...should we?"

The noise by then had stopped and the door opened. Standing there was Aviva and Koki...and a little blond-headed girl in a cat costume that was too big for her. She was around the same height as Martin.

The boys gazed in slight alarm. Martin opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. So he just stood there with his mouth open.

"K-...Kitty?" Jimmy managed even though it was obvious.

Kitty glanced at him not really knowing what to say to them.

"It...got me too."

Chris blinked trying to comprehend what was happening. Then he came to a dawning realization that made him feel like an idiot. Chris wanted to slap himself for not realizing it sooner.

"Oh, I can't believe I didn't figure this out before!"

"What, Chris?" Aviva asked in confusion.

Chris pulled out the velvet bag and showed the others who were staring at it with dumbfound looks.

"It was the candy the whole time. We've been looking in the wrong place!" Chris said upset with himself.

"I can't believe the answer's been in Chris's back pocket the whole time!" Martin exclaimed.

"Within 5 feet of us the entire time!"

"So it was the candy. Wait...doesn't that mean...?" Kitty looked around before running out to the front of the shop.

The team followed her outside to find a short, pirate costumed kid standing there looking confused.

"Donte."

He turned to Kitty with a questioning expression that was less than happy. No, he seemed more annoyed with the situation. He sighed fixing the hat on his head that was now much to big, covering his eyes partially.

Martin's astonished face turned into a smirk as he looked at Donte and crossed his arms.

"Oh, this is rich..."[4]

* * *

**A/N:O.o' Few...done! That was a ridiculously long chapter! Almost 3,000 words if not more. Compared to the usual, anyways. Hope it makes up for that long wait you guys had! ^^ so now Kitty and Donte are younger which will now make things even more difficult for our young heros! All the better it makes the story, though, right?^^**

**Chapter notes:**

**Thought I'd just mention a few things...**

**[1]XD that took A LOT of math and searching their websites for some reason, but Martin's actually a little less than 4 years older than Chris.^^ unless I got something mixed up in the math, but since Chris was born in July, Martin wasn't 4 yet for another...5 months?**

**[2]Martin's face:o_O (XD)**

**[3] To meet or an appointment. In this case, meet up. My new word of the day!XD it took forever trying to find the correct spelling which is also "randevu" tons easier to try and sound out. XD okay, I'm done boring you...**

**[4] payback time for Martin...or is it?;)**

**Review or...orrrrrr...I Will...have to take threat classes.-.- there's nothing I can really...I GOT IT! If you don't review, I will tie you to a chair and force you to eat Gourmand's (vegetarian) dishes!o-O I'm not bluffing! I'll do it!O_O review or else!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Well? Go! Down. There! XD**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	9. Candy shop-ping!

**A/N:Yes! I am totally on a roll with these updates!XD Awesome! Not so much with chapter titles, though. XD Hope you guys enjoy! Since this is one of my more popular stories, I decided to update it next!^^ I love you guys! I'm glad so many people like this story!^^ Your reviews make me want to write forever!^^ I also have some new stories if you'd like to check those out! ;) please review at the end!**

**Disclaimer:Nope! Still don't own wild kratts...or ever will...**

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening" the now younger Donte groaned.

Kitty walked up to her brother who was still a good deal taller than her.

"It's not that bad. At least you didn't get as young as we did. It was the candy that did it to them and to us. Now we know and can probably find an antidote for it"

"So let's go" Donte said walking towards their truck. The others were about to follow when Jimmy spoke up.

"Wait...you're 15 now."

"Yeah, and?"

"A few months too young to drive" Chris realized.

"15 year olds can get permits" Donte said defensively.

"Even if that, you can't use your drivers license anymore either. If we get caught, they'll never believe you"

Donte frowned stepping back from the truck and slammed the driver's door closed. He sighed in defeat realizing Chris was right and sat on the ground. "Fine. But now what, then?"

"We could always take a bus or cab"

"We have three problems" Martin started listing things off his fingers "It's Halloween, so even if we did, we wouldn't get far fast, remember? Second, do the even work on Halloween? Third, we'd need money to even get that far. I doubt any of us has enough to pay for 7 bus ticke-"

"Are you done?" Donte stopped him right then in his rant.

By then, everyone was staring at him blankly which made him stop complaining further and look away.

"Okay. What if we just walk? It'll take longer, but we have to get...wait a second, where are we even going?" Chris brought up.

Jimmy shrugged, "Well...to find some sort of cure? To find the person that did this? Someone that could help? I dunno"

"Well I think I'd be good to find out who did this, first" Koki suggested.

Aviva nodde in agreement. "Hey, yeah. I bet if we find the person who did this, we'll find a cure"

During this, Laura had been looking around and waiting to point something out.

"Hey...wait a minute. Guys, come here a second"

Aviva and Chris, the two nearest by people, walked over to where Kitty was.

"What's up, Kit?"

"Maybe he knows something. Why don't we ask him?" she motioned over at a man who was handing out candy across and the street from where they were. She made her way across with a group of trick-or-treaters.

Kitty, Aviva, and Chris went over to the shop next door. Kitty asked the man if he knew anything about the two.

"A girl and lady? No, Mr. Zahari owns the candy shop alone, and he's out of town. He doesn't have any wife, daughter, or whoever else they may be to him that I know of, sadly. No family. They could be friends, but I haven't seen them before, anyways. Sorry"

"Thanks anyway" Kitty nodded looking at the candy shop across the street, thinking. The trio went back to the others, Chris walking slowly behind the girls.

"Something wrong?"

"No, but something is up with that shop, guys. I bet those two that gave you the candy have something to do with it. I'm sure of it"

Chris nodded touching his head absentmindedly. "Yes, but the shop is closed. What are we gonna do? Break in?"

Martin sent Chris a sneaky grin and Chris immediately wished he hadn't given him the idea. "Er, wait, I take that back! Martin don't get any-"

"Too late" Martin said already up and walking towards the sweet shop's direction. Jimmy and Donte slinked behind him to see just what he was gonna do.

Koki followed to try and keep an eye on the three, mainly, ring leader and his sidekick, ready to fish them out of any plan backfire trouble they might get into.

"Oh, brothers. I swear, its like we have to watch them like we're the older siblings!" Kitty sighed walking quickly after them.

Aviva followed "Definitely. It's just like having more than one brother to watch after living with those three. Sure glad Koki's around, too. And when you came around, Laura"

Chris sighed, but followed. He felt unusually tired. Until he realized something. "H-Hey! Wait a minute, I do not get into trouble!"

Kitty nodded. "We know, Chris. You usually think, and _then_ go right along with them"

Chris frowned, not realizing his stumble. "No way! Martin...Martin drags m-me into...t..."

The girls laughed.

"Speechless because you know we're right?"

Chris didn't answer. "Oh, cmon, Chris. We were just messing with you"

Still no answer. The girls turned around, and what they saw made them gasp. "Chris!"

They ran back to the now fainted Kratt. "W-What happened?! He was fine just a second ago!" Aviva panicked.

"I don't know! He just...I can't..."

But just as soon as he'd passed out, Chris started to become conscious again. Both girls sighed in relief.

"Chris, you scared us half to death" Aviva told him, still worried.

"Why did you faint?"

"Are you alright?"

Chris blinked slowly, looking up at the girls, his eyes big and questioning. "W-who are you?"

Aviva stared at Chris for a long time.

"Um...what? Is that...a trick question?" Kitty asked not knowing how to respond to that question exactly.

"Chris, it's us! Aviva and Kitty?"

Chris sat up rubbing his head. "I don't know you...where am I?"

Aviva was trying to process this. She had an idea of what was wrong, but worried what the answer would be. "Chris? How...old _are_ you?"

Chris looked at her and held up three fingers. "I'm four" he answered simply.

Aviva stared at him, concerned, then sent Kitty a look asking if she realized the same thing she had.

Kitty glanced from Aviva to Chris and back to Aviva, starting to understand. Both girls could tell by the almost innocent look he was giving them that he wasn't joking.

"Oh, no...we gotta find Martin"

"Guys! This is breaking and entering. We could get in a lot of trouble..." Jimmy said hesitantly.

"Oh relax! What are they gonna do, put us in jail? Too young. Besides, it's for a good cause" Martin shrugged still trying to find some way to open the door, no longer pulling on it.

"Yeah, but Donte's not. And like the police are gonna believe that!" Koki had good points, but Martin wasn't really listening.

When Kitty, Chris, and Aviva up to Martin and one of his partners in crime, they were already busy trying to pry open the back door. Aviva stood by holding Chris's hand and Kitty went up to Martin. "Martin, there's...wait what are you doing?"

"Trying to open this door"

"He's been yanking on it for the last few minutes" Koki explained with her arms crossed.

"Kitty grabbed his Martin's to stop him. "Martin, stop! Look, I know where your coming from, but I just don't think-"

"Uh...Kit? It's already open..." Martin said slowly pulling the door open.

The girls blinked. "How...?"

They looked in the doorway to see Donte standing there with a few cuts on his costume. "That was definitely not the easiest way to open a door..."

Kitty shook her head. "I'm not even gonna ask how you shimmied your way in there"

Martin shrugged, "Well, as long as its open. The damage has been done"

Kitty sighed. "Well we ave a problem that might mean we have much less time than we thought. Chris is acting like a four year old now!"

"What? Where is he?" Martin asked. He spotted his brother next to Aviva and went over. "Chris?"

Said four year old grinned letting go of Aviva. "Martin! Who are they?"

Martin looked over his shoulder slowly at the others who were staring back.

"Chris?! Oh no, if things keep going the way I think they're going, I'm next!"

Jimmy panicked.

Donte sighed. "We have to hurry"

Martin nodded and walked past Donte, who was still standing in the doorway, and inside to find a light switch with the other guys behind him. The girls gave them looks, but followed, Chris with them.

After flipping on the light, they all looked around. They'd entered in the back in some storage area. Many jars of different candies lined he shelves of two walls, while on the other side of the room there were the ingriendents to making them.

Chris grinned in a childish way. "Wow! Look at all this! That's the biggest lollipop I've ever seen!"

Jimmy got wide-eyed. "Whoa...I'm in sweet heaven! The perfect place to be on Halloween! And since we didn't get to go trick-or-treating..."

"Okay. Lets split up and look for anything out of place. It could be one of the ingriendients, a potion, anything's possible. Let's be quick about it"

Just as Jimmy was about to grab a jar full of chocolates, but Martin grabbed his wrist.

"Help me look in the other parts of this place, JZ"

"Uh, but-"

Martin was already pulling the heart-broken redhead away, oblivious to the younger's distress.

"Hmm..." Kitty watched them as they left the room.

"Chris, you come with me" Aviva stated taking Chris's hand.

"Okay" Chris answered as they turned to leave. Then Chris remembered something "Oh! Hold on"

Aviva watched as Chris ran over to Kitty, tugging slightly on her outfit. She bent down, and Chris whispered something into her ear. She smiled brightly and nodded. "Definitely. Will do"

Chris smiled at her before he ran to Aviva again as the went out.

"That leaves us three" Donte said looking at the two girls.

"We should all stay together" Kitty told him. They both nodded in agreement.

Koki looked around. "Well, honestly I think the cause isn't in here. Everything looks normal"

"Let's check the front of the shop" Donte suggested walking towards the exit of the room where the others had gone.

Koki and Donte entered a kitchen which is where Martin and Jimmy were. They passed through and Koki noticed something. "Kitty?"

Kitty came running up stuffing a brown bag in her pocket. "I'm coming"

"What was that?" Donte questioned.

"Oh, nothing, really" Kitty shrugged as they walked into the front of the shop behind the counter.

Koki walked over and looked at some of the random jars on the shelves. Donte looked in a pantry will Kitty looked under the counter. She looked and found each nearly empty save for a few papers. She was about to go search somewhere else when a small glint caught her eye from inside the cabinet.

"What's this?"

Kitty pulled out a jet black unlabeled jar with a note under it. She read it. She then quickly opened the jar and looked at its contents.

"Guys? I found something you wanna see"

Koki and Donte walked over to her and she showed them.

"It's the candies" Koki recognized them.

"Yeah. And you'll never guess what else"

She handed Koki the note and Donte read it over her shoulder.

"Zach" they both said lowly.

"And to think all I found in that pantry was this camcorder. Why was this even in there anyway?" Donte said pulling it out then putting it in his pocket. The girls gave him a look.

"What? I'll put it back"

"Anyways, I should've know that was coming. Who else has this kind of skill?"

"Well, I can actually name one or two more people, but not important. Right now, we have to-"

"Guys!" Aviva yelled running in she stopped by the door. "You will not believe what we found!"

Chris came running after her and crashed into her unable to stop. He fell back. "I said wait up..."

"You won't believe what we did either, but what's yours?"

Aviva pointed to the back room. "C'mon! There's this...thing inside the closet"

"Thing? What kind of thing?" Donte questioned.

Aviva sighed. "I don't know, but we can show you. Now let's move it, I left Jimmy and Martin in there alone"

*XX*

"Great! Zach, they're onto us! What now, genius?" Donita asked with slight sarcasm in the last statement.

"Yeah. What now, shrimpy?" Gorumand asked from his seat in the dark room.

"Stop critizing me!" Zach said raising his voice. He was currently typing like crazy pushing what seemed to be a zillion identical random buttons on his huge monitor. "I'm working on it!"

Donita rolled her eyes mumbling. "We weren't..."

Dabio stood directly behind Zach watching him closely. Zach turned around suddenly. "Woud. You. _Please_. Stop breathing down my neck? You've been doing it for the past twenty minutes, and I can't think! Go away and do something productive!"

Dabio, looking slightly hurt, walked away and out of the room.

Donita and Gourmand smirked.

"Getting a little touchy, are we Zach?" Donita asked.

Zach sent a glare her way before huffing as he turned sharply around and went back to work. "You'd better how this works. Our whole plan could be at risk"

* * *

**So many questions! :D All will be revealed...So, review!^^**


	10. Vvwoosh!

**A/N: if I haven't already said so, I'm sorry I couldn't get this story done sooner! It's taking longer than it really should, but it is reaching it's climax! Anyways, thank you guys so much for reviewing! I love them and you guys leave some of the best! :D you all are too awesome!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own wild Kratts! There, I said it.**

* * *

The five went into the back room and found the closet. Martin was busy observing the machine poking his head inside the cylinder.

"I wonder how this turns on?"

"We'll find out soon enough" Aviva walked up next to him just outside the machine.

"Its not really that big"

The group following also walked in.

"This room is kinda big for a broom closet"

Kitty walked over to Jimmy who was messing with the control panel. "Jimmy, do you even know what you're doing?"

"Yes!" Jimmy said childishly. Then his look changed to uncertainty. "Um...more or less. Oh! I'm just as qualified for mechanics and tech as Aviva and Koki are! But I can't think straight. Why can't I think straight?!" Jimmy suddenly shouted, confused and upset. He pulled at his red hair. He was too hungry to think.

Kitty smiled at him lightly, pulling a bag out. She handed it to the young gamer. "Here. Chris wanted me to get you these. I couldn't get much, because I only had a few moments to grab some, but it's all I had enough money for"

Jimmy took the bag and looked inside before grinning, his mouth open. He took out a chocolate bar. Inside there were other treats as well. His eyes went wide in pure joy and he embraced the candy like it were the very last on earth.

"THANK YOU!" Jimmy yelled looking up. He jumped, nearly tackling Kitty in a bear hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyou! I've been starved all day!"

"You're welcome!" she laughed, hugging him back. "You should thank Chris, though. It was his idea"

Jimmy let her go and went over to Chris who was talking to Donte. He grabbed the startled four year old from behind and picked him up in a tight hug. "Thank you!"

"Ji...JimmY...can't breathe!" he gasped struggling in the bear hug. He couldn't move his arms and swinging his legs wasn't helping. Considering he was smaller, it effected him a lot more roughly.

"Oh, sorry!" Jimmy apologized. He immediately released him, and Chris fell to the floor with a yelp.

"Ouch!"

"Jimmy!"

"Oops! S-sorry. Guess I don't know my own strength"

Chris stood up brushing his oversized shorts off. "It's fine. Glad you like the bag."

Aviva walked over to Jimmy. "I found out what it is. It's a one way teleportation device, but I don't know where it goes. Figured out how to turn it on yet?"

"I'm on it!" the gamer grinned, renewed determination on his face.

He ran back over to the panel, sticking a lollipop in his mouth, looking it over for a moment. Jimmy pushed a seemingly random series of colored buttons. The machine droned and lit up the room with a light blue light.

"Ha! Easy" Jimmy said smiling in triumph. He gaze fell on a large glowing button on the panel.

"This must turn it on"

Martin turned to Jimmy "Whoa, hold on a second I'm-"

_CLINK! Vvwoosh!_

The others gasped.

Jimmy looked at them over his shoulder "What?"

"You transported Martin!"

"I transp-WHAT?!" Jimmy jumped up. He immediately turned it off.

Aviva ran over. "Jimmy, no! That's possibly the worst thing you could do!"

Koki was right behind her. "How do we turn it back on?!"

"I dunno I dunno!"

Jimmy, sweating, managed to press the button sequence and the machine turned on again. He was breathing in gasps.

"How do we get Martin back?" Chris asked with worry.

"Aviva said one way. So we have to go in after him if we want to get to him" Donte said walking up about to step inside.

Kitty was the first to notice Jimmy as he slowly started to sit down on the floor, tiredly.

"Jimmy?"

"H...huh?"

"Are, oh no! Guys, Jimmy's changing!"

"I...am what? Now-" he asked just before passing out much like Chris did.

Chris gasped kneeling over him. "Jimmy?! Was that candy poisoned?!"

Kit shook her head. "No! No, he's okay! He's fine, but..."

She trailed off not really sure how to explain this to a four year old.

Chris shook Jimmy. "Wake up! This isn't nap time!"

Jimmy, forced from his sleep state sat up drowsily holding his head. "Argh...just five more minutes...or ten..."

The others just stood by, not sure how he'd react.

The boy glanced up through his long strands of hair at them. He shifted uncomfortably, standing. "Who...are you?" he asked looking at the first person he saw who happened to be Chris.

"I'm Chris, remember? Why don't you remember me?"

Jimmy shrugged and he looked at Aviva. "Hey...I know you. You're Aviva. You go to my school"

He then glanced to Koki standing next to her. "Koki! Where are we? Who are they?" he asked looking pointedly at Kitty and her brother then at Chris.

"All you need to know is that they're friends, so we gotta go now, but I'll explain later" Koki answered.

"C'mon! Hurry" Kitty said already going in and she disappeared into what looked like a door way into the sun with the bright light it was giving off.

"That looks scary..." Jimmy said backing up hesitantly.

"What if we can't get back?" Chris asked.

"Well, then at least we'll know where Marty turned up. It's not like they would have a teleporter to another planet in this closet"

The others exchanged worried glances. Donte gave them a look. "You guys can't be serious, can you?"

"W-why do you even want to go? I thought you didn't like Martin"

Donte looked away in thought before sighing. "I'm doing it for Laura, not him. Are you coming now, or what?"

The oldest stepped inside and then he disappeared after his sister. Chris and Jimmy exchanged glances.

"You first" Chris told him.

"Youth before beauty" Jimmy retorted motioning for him to go.

Chris pushed Jimmy a little towards the machine. "No, age before beauty!"

The girls walked up to them glaring.

Jimmy and Chris exchanged glances. "Ladies fir- hey!"

Koki had grabbed Jimmy's wrist and was pulling him towards the machine while Aviva had gotten Chris.

They girls dragged them inside the machine, preparing for the worst.

*minutes earlier*

Donte blinked as the light cleared. He found himself in a room that was mostly black and grey, the floors metal where he was...on some sort of platform.

"Where am I?" he asked low and to himself. Until he knew where he was and who he was dealing with, he thought better than to let himself be known. He stepped quietly, looking around cautiously. "Uh, Laura? Martin?"

He was in some sort of meeting room with a huge screen and only three chairs in it. With all the tech he saw, he only hoped that their weren't any video cameras. He saw the name Varmitech engraved into the hard wood floor under the monitor. He scowled.

So it was Zach, then. Who else could invent something like this? Well, besides maybe Aviva, but she didn't.

He walked along even more carefully, weary of Zachbots that could be lingering. He walked down a narrow, person sized hall with many doors to who knows what behind them. He could barely stretch out his arms to his elbows.

One of the doors slide open quietly behind Donte, but he didn't take notice as he was too busy keeping an eye out in front of him. He was yanked back into the room through the door, falling flat on his back. Before he could make a noise, a small hand covered his mouth and someone shushed him.

"Quiet! Are you trying to get us caught?!"

Donte let out a relieved sigh, that was muffled by the hand and relaxed.

The hand let go and Donte looked from his spot up at Martin and his sister he could see standing over him in the little light coming thought the glass window of the door.

"What the heck was that for?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" he said in a whisper in annoyance, but still had to be glad it wasn't the evil inventor an his tin goons.

Martin snickered.

"Sorry we scared you" he told the other, not really seeming all that apologetic.

Donte rolled his eyes, but the darkness of the room made it hard to see.

"Where are the others?" Kitty asked to get off the subject.

"They were right behind me. I don't know..."

"C'mon. Let's go find u'm before Zach, Donita, and Gourmand do" Martin stated, opening the door just enough to look out.

"They're here too?"

"Yeah. Dabio, here told us everything" kitty said gabbing her thumb behind them.

For the first time Donte heard shuffling farther behind him. They were in a metal room and Dabio was tied up in the corner of the room trying to get out of the binds and only getting more tangled. Donte blinked.

"You two overpowered him?"

"Yeah. It's not like it's that hard when the guy holds the rope for you to tie him up"

"Wow..."

* * *

**Review please! :D**


	11. This is War!

**Disclaimer:Do not own wild Kratts, Donte, or Kitty :)**

* * *

Chris crept quietly down the dimly lit hallway, the girls right behind him. The only light was that coming through the occasional window near the ceiling of the corridor, moonlights shining through. Jimmy walked next to the Kratt, his eyes darting everywhere around them.

"Zach's jets just keep getting bigger..."

"Where did Donte go?"

"I dunno. Wonder what happened to Kitty and Martin, too"

"We were right behind them, so how'd he disappear so fast?" Chris asked looking for his older friend.

"Maybe the transporter took longer for us? Since we all went together, our molecules probably took longer reassembling depending on how that machine was designed" Aviva suggested.

"Oh, right. That must be it" Jimmy said thoughtfully, though not having a clue as to what exactly that meant.

"I hope we do soon, too, because if things keep going the way they are, I'm next" Koki said looking to Chris and Jimmy. "Soon"

"Don't worry, Koki. We're gonna find that antidote before its too late for us all. I promise" Aviva assured her determinedly.

Kitty nodded "Yeah. And it's only-...oh no. It's 11:09. We only have a little less than an hour. Where did the time go?"

"I know we can make it. It's just that it's not going to be easy if we all turn into kids. If the villains got us..." Martin said slowly.

"We'd be trapped" Koki finished.

Aviva nodded, shuddering at the thought. "Yeah"

The troop walked past doors and different halls that led elsewhere. They tried to stay quiet and walked carefully so they were sure not to run into any traps. Suddenly, Aviva bumped into Jimmy, almost running him over. He'd stopped in front of her as had Chris.

"Jimmy, why-" Aviva stopped mid-sentence as she heard other voices.

"I'm telling you I heard somethin' com'n from over here!"

"You know what I think? I think you're hearing things"

"You just wanted to get me away from those cream poof things you made"

"Well, I could understand why he would. You were eating them all before he could even finish the batch!"

Gourmand, Donita, and Zach. Their voices were coming from around the corner.

"Oh, no! Quick, hide! Hide" Koki said urgently, and as quietly as possible.

"Where?" Chris asked looking around the hallway.

"They're gonna catch us before we can get to the end of the hallway!"

"Uh, there! Go!" Aviva said quickly running down to a small side hall on the left.

They ran down to it and realized it had a dead end.

No where else to go.

They heard several sets of footsteps walking down the hall and had no choice but to rush in. Chris put his back against the wall and waited silently along with the others. The voices and footsteps got louder as they came closer.

He tried hard to see with what little moonlight that was coming through the windows. The silhouette of Gourmand could be seen at the end, Donita and Zach next to him.

"It's stopped" Gourmand said suspiciously narrowing his eyes.

"See? I told you it was nothing. Now can I go back? And why is it so dark in here?"

"Hold on. I'll find the lights. Do I really have to do everything around here?" Zach said, annoyed, wondering why his Zachbots hadn't already.

"Oh no" Aviva whispered.

"Tt. I'm telling you, I heard somethin' out here! I think you have mice" Gourmand said still looking.

Zach flipped a small switch on the wall and all the lights flickered on, the sudden bright lights nearly blinding everyone.

"That's better..." Zach said walking back. "But- hey! I don have mi-wait, what are they doing here?!"

Chris rubbed his still dilating eyes frantically trying to see through the blinding light. The villains were coming for them.

"YAH!"

Suddenly something leapt out and tackled Gourmand to the ground. The surprised villain didn't even know what had hit him.

"Donte!" Aviva and Jimmy said simultaneously looking at the teen with his burnt sienna hair wrestling with Gourmand.

"Wait, where did you come from?" Jimmy asked incredulously.

"Run!" Kitty yelled waving vigorously at the other end of the hall next to Martin.

"C'mon!"

The four trapped kids immediately made a run for it, but Donita wasn't about to let it happen.

Zach was stunned, but not for long after Donita slapped his senses back into him through his head. "Zach! Stop standing there like an idiot! Call your bots already to get them!"

"A-alright, alright!" Zach answered trying to get away from her and pushed a button on his remote.

"Zachbots! Get those kids!"

At least ten Zachbots came out of random doors along the hall and more were following. They were all coming for the team. The three villains glared at them as they ran.

Donita chased Chris, Aviva, and Koki back into the open room they had originally transported into before. Getting ahead, the fashion designer cut them off, grabbing the girls in the process.

"Gotcha!"

"Hey!" Aviva shouted as she was hoisted up like luggage.

"Put us down!" Koki demanded swinging at Donita, but not being quite able to reach her.

"Let them go!" Chris yelled grabbing her from behind. He made a grab for Donita's hair and pulled hard.

Donita screeched dropping the girls. "My hair!"

Chris yelped and made a run for it only to be grabbed my the scruff of his neck by Zach.

"Ha! I got one!" The inventor cheered.

Chris frowned and started squirming. Being weak, Zach had to cling to the four year old with both arms.

"I caught you fair and square! Stop moving wild rat!"

"Hey! The name's Kratt!" Chris yelled back still thrashing, the older man having to struggle to keep his hold on him as he walked.

"You're almost as bad as my cousin!"

XXX

Meanwhile, Donte and Martin were both fighting a losing battle with Gourmand. The chef had been able to get up and throw Martin off of him, grabbing Donte by the collar of his loose costume.

"Ha! Now who's gonna help you, huh?"

Donte tried to pull himself out of the chef's steel grip. He glared at the illicit animal cook who sneered back at him.

_WHACK_!

Gourmand's face suddenly twisted up in pain. He let go of Donte and grabbed the back of his head, immediately on the floor in pain.

Behind him, Donte's kin stood holding a bent metal arm probably from one of the Zachbots they'd managed to destroy. With Gourmand temporarily distracted, Donte looked at his sister. Martin looked at his girlfriend from his spot laid out on the floor too, in slight shock.

Kitty dropped the temporary arm-ament. "You're welcome, now let's go get the others and get out of here!"

XXX

Temporarily separated throughout the room, the team of seven was slowly losing against their three main enemies and Zach's endless supply of robotic goons. Unable to reach each other, they still tried to fight their way out.

Kitty tried to get the others together. Donte followed until he spotted Koki who was being chased by several Zachbots. He ran after her instead.

The odds were definitely not in their favor, but that didn't mean they were going to just surrender. No in the least. Not quietly...

**A/N:This chapter was originally way longer, but I decided to cut it in half...Okay, I've also had this great idea how to finish this after reading several unrelated fanfics and I have no idea how I got it from them, but anyway...Review! :D this being my more popular story, I think I may focus on finishing it up...70 reviews?! I love you guys so much :D thanks for all the love!^^**


	12. Trick!

Jimmy shrieked as Gourmand cornered him and Kitty. Kitty had came over to help him out but ended up trapped as well. He was a _lot_ scarier and more intimidating when he was a kid.

"I gotcha now, kiddies"

Thinking on impulse and running on adrenaline, Jimmy kicked Gourmand as hard as he could in the shin. Gourmand howled in pain, grabbing his leg reflexively.

Jimmy took this to his advantage and practically shoved Kit out of the corner, as easily on her heels as if she had...well, wheels, not even giving her the chance to run on her own.

"Jimmy, I can run-"

"RRRAAAAHH! I'M GONNA TATTER YOU TOTS!" Gourmand roared. Jimmy could hear the man stomping behind them.

"AAHHH! Gogogo!" Jimmy ran faster away from Gourmand, practically carrying Kitty. He easily ducked a zachbot's attempt to nab them. This caused the bot to get in the way and the chef full force ran into him.

Donita cringed slightly at the sound before rolling her eyes. "Do I really have to do everything around here? And where is Zach?!"

As if right on cue, Zach came in with Dabio hopping behind him trying to untie his ankles.

"Found him tied up hopping down the hall"

"Great" Martin said to himself rolling his eyes. Another villain to deal with.

He and Aviva were currently fighting off Donita with her pose beam.

"Where did she even get that thing from?" Martin yelled, narrowly dodging the floating orb.

"Do you just carry it around with you everywhere you go?"

"For your information, I don't. I just so happened to have it on me today. And a good thing too!"

Before Martin could get up and out of the way, he was caught in the pink light.

Aviva noticed and immediately started for the boy, but was cut off and picked up by Dabio's huge hands. Aviva growled, tired of just being whisked off her feet because she was small. Angered, she bit down hard onto the guy's hand. He yelped in pain and let the young girl go.

"Ooowww! The little girl bite me!" Dabio yowled nursing his hand and crying.

"I promise you'll live" Donita half attempted to stop her sidekick from crying.

Aviva ran at Donita, and tried to snatch the remote. But Donita was faster and pulled it away, holding it just out of the girl's reach over her.

"You can have it to save Martino. You just have to take it from me" the woman taunted. She clearly enjoyed teasing the girl about her _little_ problem. Though Aviva was anything but amused. She didn't want to comply and submit to doing exactly what Donita wanted, but she'd have to swallow some pride and try for Martin.

She sighed and looked up at the remote Donita was dangling just above where her fingertips could graze it. Scowling at the designer with scorn, she jumped up and she just had wrapped her hand around it when Donita yanked it out of the air where it had been not even a whole half second before.

She landed back on the ground. She should've known Donita Donata wouldn't play fair.

**Meanwhile**, Koki was having a hard time defending herself against three Zachbots at least twice her size when Donte ran over. She was getting tired and slowing down against her will.

The older boy easily fought them off but more just kept coming. Koki couldn't do much to help now and had to stop, getting drowsy.

"Donte...I think I'm gonna..." She couldn't finish her sentence as she passed out.

The farm boy whirled around. "No, not again"

He picked her up off the floor so as she wouldn't get ran over through all the chaos or snatched in her current state. Donte struggled to continue fighting for awhile with the fainted girl on his back. He found it was a lot harder to do with just feet, legs, and knees.

C'mon, Koki. Wake up" he said desperately while kicking another bot down for the count. "I can't keep this up much longer. I need my hands"

Koki started to stir much to his relief. She shook her head slightly, and blinked, instantly confused with the scene playing out around her. She then noticed Donte.

"Um...who are you?"

"Long story, I'll have to explain later. I'm a friend, those robots are bad, so don't let them get you, okay? Also they are with us, but not those grownups over there. Just don't get caught" Donte briefly explained, pointing out everything that mattered.

"Uh, right. Sure, I got it" Koki answered, not knowing how else to reply to the sudden information. She hopped down off his back, keeping an eye on the Zachbots zooming around.

"Good. Um, you know Jimmy, right?"

Koki seemed to know exactly who he was talking about and nodded rapidly. "Yeah!"

"Go find him, okay? He's here too. And...Aviva?"

"Aviva I know" with that Koki ran off into the crowd.

Donte was having second thoughts about it being a good idea to let her just go out like that, but was immediately distracted from the thoughts when several more robots suddenly came at him.

He sighed loudly in annoyance. "Really? You tin cans just don't know when to quit it!"

XXX

Koki ran and saw Aviva first, jumping for a remote a woman was hanging over her head. And she didn't seem to happy with the teasing. Koki decided to go help. When the lady brung it down again she ran up from behind and snatched it. Donita hadn't expected another to come and grab it from her.

"Hey!" She said turning to Koki looking threatening. Koki jumped, scared, and turned. "Uh, Aviva! Here!"

She quickly tossed it to her friend who caught it.

"Thanks, Koki!" She immediately pushed the button on it. Martin fell as the beam faded.

"Ow. Thanks"

Martin stood up and dusted himself off only to dive for the floor again, taking the girls with him just as a destroyed Zachbot flew over and crashed into the wall.

Koki propped herself up on her elbows and looked at the machine. "Yikes. What was that?"

"Zachbot" Martin stated absentmindedly, not really paying attention to her confusion. He was busy looking out for the others. Donte jogged over followed by Kitty and Jimmy.

"Okay, we need to get out of here. Like, now"

"I know, I know. I'm thinking" Martin said wracking his brain for something. They couldn't transport back without a machine, the Tortuga was totaled, and...they were all one by one turning into kids. Which didn't leave too many options available...

"I think we should find that antidote before Zach can call more bots on us" Donte suggested.

"Yeah, but where to look? This building is pretty big"

"How about here?" Zach said grabbing everyone's attention. He was holding a vial in between his fingers carefully twirling it. It had a powder blue liquid inside it.

"You want this antidote?"

"Zach! What are you doing?" Donita said incredulously.

"I knew it! I knew we shouldn't of trusted him to hold that blasted antidote. Why is their even an antidote to it?"

"Just offering them their adulthood back is all. I believe I've gotten what I want" he shrugged trying to be smooth.

"It's a trick" Kitty accused, though she was a bit unsure.

"Why are you just gonna give it to us?" Martin glared suspiciously.

Zach rolled his eyes and sighed loudly."I just told you! I no longer need you as kids! Geez, you should listen more. Do you want it or not? I'm not standing here till midnight"

* * *

A/N:

Water: Another chapter in less than a week! 8D Didn't want to keep you waiting too long, so...here it is!^^ I wonder what game Zach is playing =.=*glares suspiciously at him*

Zach:o.O*turns slowly to look staring at him*...**What?! **I don't even know what I'm planning! You haven't written it yet, so don't go blaming me for everything! DX

Water:-.- keeping my eye on you. _canon characters...you _think you can just take over the story anytime...

Martin:*pokes his head in*what do you have against Canons? T-T

Water:I meant evil ones! Now go so I can finish! You too, Zach. **Anyways, **I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter...review! =D


	13. Darkest times

**A/N:*nervous laughing*heheheheehehehehe...um...no comment..^^ oi...but I will say this: This chapter's for all the reviewers that have stuck with me so long! This story's months old, so I hope to wrap things up sometime soon. =) you guys have been waiting long enough!**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Wild Kratts or associated Ocs! :]**

* * *

"I'm not standing here till midnight you know. Which, by the way, will be too late. At midnight, the effects are...unchangeable"

Martin glared at him, trying to read his face and see just what he was trying to pull.

"Don't trust him, Martin. I mean, it's _Zach_. How do we know it'll even work?" Kitty wanted to know.

Martin didn't have the answer. There was no way to know. It was a matter of just trusting his word which didn't seem like a good idea. But it wasn't like there where many good options in their situation. Trust him and chance their safety or don't trust him and be kids forever after midnight.

"For all we know, that's gonna make it worse" Donte stated, crossing his arms.

Suddenly, realization dawned on Aviva. "I know what you're trying to pull Zach! Did you really think we wouldn't notice you still had those animals with you?"

Martin gasped. "Hey, you're right! No way, Zach! You're going to free those animals or else!"

Zach smiled in amusement. "Really? Or what? You kiddies are in no position to be making threats"

Martin frowned. "And just what do you want for them?"

"Martin, don't" Kitty whispered to him.

"Well...lets just hear what he has to say" Donte suggested trying to help.

Zach studied his nails as if not listening. "Well. I want to guys off my back! You can't bother me or harass me about my robots and animal improving"

"Animal improving?!" Kitty repeated in disbelief. "You call putting your metal scraps on them improving?"

Zach ignored the girl. "What do you say, blue boy?"

Donita yanked Zach over by his collar.

"Zach, what the heck are you up to? Because it wouldn't hurt to let me in on it!" she whispered in annoyance.

"Yeah. It wouldn't hurt to let _us_ in on it" Gourmand added giving Donita a look.

She only rolled her eyes. "Well? Spill it!"

Zach pulled his collar out of her fist with a half glare. "Not here. I'll explain later. Just help me, okay? I'm onto something here"

Donita smiled, understanding his plans. "Ooh. Okay"

Gourmand agreed to help them, though he was as lost as Dabio.

"Donita, take...Fabio over there and go check on...our /little/ project. You too Gourmand"

The three reluctantly left Zach with the kids alone

The inventor turned back to the team who was whispering among themselves. However they stopped when Zach addressed them.

"I'm getting tired of this. Do you want the antidote or not?" Zach questioned impatiently. The longer it took for the to think, the more likely they'd figure out this was a huge ploy.

Martin stepped forward somewhat hesitantly, eyeing the elixir. "We will take the antidote" he said finally.

"But...we need proof that it works. That it will turn us back to normal. We want 19 years exactly, Zach"

Zach rolled his eyes. "Fine. But I need one of you to do it. It needs to be a person so it has the same effects"

Donte stepped up. "I'll do it"

Aviva and Laura sent worried looks at the older boy.

Before either could ask, he turned to them. "I'm sure"

"And if something goes wrong?" Martin queried.

"Don't go there. Just hope it doesn't"

Jimmy looked worriedly at Donte then tugged on Martin's sleeve. "Martin" he said urgently.

"Hold on a moment, Jimmy" the older replied, slightly stressed.

"But it's-"

"Jimmy. Can it please wait a second?" Martin shushed, intent on watching Zach closely.

The five year old frowned but was quiet.

Donte walked up to Zach. "This better work, Zach" he said lowly, daring the other to try something. Being fifteen, he was shorter than the other, if only by half an inch.

"Aye aye, matey" Zach said tapping the rim of Donte's hat with a smirk.

Before he could throw back a threat, Zach dashed a bit of the potion on him.

"It only takes a drop" Zach shrugged watching boredly.

At first nothing happened, but then Donte started to feel dizzy. He put his hand to his forehead and leaned against the wall to try and steady himself, but the headache only got worse.

"What did...you-..argh"

He groaned, collapsing on the floor much to the group's horror.

"Donte?!" Laura shouted kneeling over her brother in worry. The others stood close behind her.

Martin whirled around. "Zach! What did you do to him?!" the Kratt demanded.

Zach looked at him blankly. "Oh yes, I forgot. The reversing process is a bit more violent than what you went through with the passing out, but it works"

"You made it that way purposely!"

"Your body has to go through several phrases in order to get back to normal each last about ten minutes I guess. I'm not explaining it all now as its complicated, but little miss I-Know-Everything over there knows. She'll explain it. It's just a risk you'll have to take with getting back to normal"

"We have to go through this to get back to normal?" Aviva shouted angrily.

Zach sighed. "Yeah. There's no other way. You of all people should know since it was one of your own plans all those years ago. You failed though, so I simply improved and changed them to my own"

Aviva growled. "You stole them from me before I could finish!"

"Nu uh uh. I found them. Anyways, deal or no deal?"

Martin turned to look at the others, silently asking if they really wanted this. All of them except Aviva slowly nodded. Martin stared at her for some type of sign, but she was too busy thinking to herself. Suddenly her eyes widened and she quickly turned to Martin. "Don't do it!"

Both Zach and Martin turned to her. "What?"

"Zach wouldn't just give us something like this even if he did have something in return! Think about it. He already has what he wants: the animals and a way to keep us out off his back. Why would he just give it to us?"

The team realized that she did make a lot of sense there. What was Zach trying to pull? Zach glared at her.

Aviva continued after giving them time to process it. "We'll there are two different reasons I think he might have; either the antidote is something that will actually do the complete opposite to get us for good, or Zach has another something he's hiding and is trying to get us out of the way"

Laura looked around at her friends quickly as if finally making sense of the situation. "Or...someone! Zach! That's a new low even for you!"

"Quiet, girlie!" Zach growled.

Laura was relentless. "Martin, don't make the trade, okay?"

Martin looked at her. "Huh?!"

Kitty nearly slapped him, as she was upset about her brother and Martin's. "Martin, sometimes I swear you're so are scatterbrained! Zach has Chris! How did you not notice you're own brother missing?"

Martin felt like slapping himself, now. How could he have been so careless? He should've made sure everyone had been with them. Especially his own brother.

"G-give me a break. You guys didn't notice either...I-"

"Martin, Chris is your brother and, AND, he was the youngest here! You're responsible for him. Zach, we're only asking once. Where. Is. Chris?"

"You'll never know! And you'd better leave unless you want him and the animals-"

"Zach, right now he's only a four year old kid and you're probably scaring him half to death!" Laura yelled, fuming. The more the two went at it, the more in the other's face they got until they were within touching distance.

"Aw...well too bad! You're lucky he's actually fine for the time being" Zach yelled back, having to bend over to be at her height. Then he smiled evilly. "Though...can't say the same for Sinbad the pirate over there"

"For your information, Sinbad was a sailor. And what do you mean? What poison did you give Donte?"

"It's not poison" Zach said rolling his eyes.

"Though, it is a toxin that has...severe reactions"

"I should've known...we shouldn't have ever let Zach get in our heads! I shouldn't have let him get in _my_ head" Martin said in self-exasperation.

Laura was starting to become deeply worried but refused to let Zach have the satisfaction of knowing.

"That's not true and you know it. You're not telling me the truth about my brother-"

"Am I really not? Well I guess I can't help you. If you don't believe me, you'll figure out the truth yourself sooner or later"

Laura shot a worried glances at her unconscious brother the whole time Zach was explaining. She finally looked to Martin for help.

"But...I can cut you a deal you may be interested in-"

Martin growled out of frustration and stalked up to Zach in rage. Zach was just pushing it too far this time. He's messed with them one too many times and this one had really thrown him over the edge.

"We're done making deals with you, Zach! Every time we get into deeper messes and you cheat! No more! You give us back my brother, the animals, and you will give us the cure!"

"Or what? You keep forgetting. I have the upper hand, wild rat. You can't touch me! Look around. You group's just a bunch of scared little kiddies now! They're gone and you two haven't even noticed"

Martin whirled around and groaned. Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy were all missing.

"Great...as if we didn't already have enough conflict around here" he whispered to himself. He sighed loudly, wishing to be anywhere but there.

"If you're not gonna make the deal, then I'm just gonna be on my way. You're trapped here since we're flying, so I don't have to bother with locking you up. Soon...it won't matter" Zach sneered.

Really, Martin just wanted to be back in the Tortuga having the Halloween Party they'd worked so hard to do. Everything had happened within a few hours. It felt like days ago, it was so much going on.

Exhaustion started to come over the blond-haired boy and he just wanted to forget everything and sleep. He knew, however that if he did, all was lost for good. If he turned into a kid before they got out of this, everything was lost. He knew it was probably his childish nature making him feel that way.

As for Donte, he'd started shivering, as if he'd been plunged into the Arctic waters of the north and Martin really felt sorry for him. That was when he realized, no one was going to save his friends. Donte couldn't help anymore and the others were all looking up to Martin. Chris needed his brother too, so no brother to bail him out.

He was really on his own this time.

Just knowing he was probably their last hope gave him courage...or scare him into doing something, if nothing else.

"Martin. What are we gonna do now?" Laura asked not knowing.

To be honest, he had absolutely no clue. He was praying for a miracle because there wasn't too much else he could do. He sighed.

"We have To go find out where those three went. C'mon"

"But what about Donte? We shouldn't just leave him here"

"...okay. You stay here with him and I'll find the others and Chris. If something goes wrong...well just hope nothing will" Martin said honestly.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

Laura nodded already going to sit by her brother.

Martin turned and went down the small corridor Zach had disappeared down. "Right...find the others..."

He hurried down it heading for...something. Hopefully, one of the others. Time was of the essence.

**A/N:okay think hope the double length -ish chapter kinda made up for the absence. ^^ I'm trying to work on more than one story at one, so it's slow progress...and I'd said it would've been a few weeks ago, but it's been a long month :/ this chapter was I'll admit a bit lengthy with the dialogue, but it was needed in there, so the next will be more happening. XD**

**On another note, thanks so much guys for sticking with this story! You guys are so patient with me and thanks a lot for that. =) I can update the next chapter quickly because I had this burst of inspiration on how to finish it and a head start already!^^ so be on the look out! Review guys! ;)**


	14. Um, now what?

**_"I can update the next chapter quickly because I had this burst of inspiration on how to finish it and a head start already"_**

**Heh. XD well, how was I suppose to know it'd take forever? I feel bad for this...would this long chapter make up for it, possibly? I didn't know I needed to write so much...oh. Almost one-hundred reviews?! _When did it even hit 90?_ XD wow, guys, thanks! :) okay, check out the new poll on my profile if you like this story!**

**Disclaimer:Nuh-huh. Don't own Wild Kratts...**

* * *

Laura, was sitting cross-legged on the floor watching her brother. He had a pained expression on his face, but other than that he wasn't really moving. This worried the now young girl. What she really hated though, was that she couldn't do much to help him. She knew that she would probably have to wait until Aviva could do something...but they had to get out of this mess first. She studied his de-aged form and sighed.

"We really should've known"

To take her mind off of the predicament, she began to wonder about the others and if Zach had done something to them.

She considered going to check on them, just in case. Martin had been gone for over twenty minutes. Anything could've happened.

The more she thought about it, the more it bothered her, but she knew she couldn't leave her brother either. She really felt torn. This was a bad time to have left her creature pod back at the house.

"Maybe by some sort of distant luck, this will end like some science fiction movie and wear off..."

Saying it aloud made Kit feel better...somewhat. But the chances of that was about the same with Jimmy choosing to give up video games and pizza. So, very slim was an understatement.

"Martin, you have to come through for us. Who knows how long we have left"

'_I just hope it isn't already too late_' was the unsaid concern. She had come to the conclusion that she'd stay with her brother. But she was only giving Martin another ten minutes to do something or she would.

"See, Jimmy? It's kinda like your video game. There's the buttons and that's what you use to drive! Only...without the control stick. See? It's kinda like in my mom's car"

"Oh...yeah. I see it! I think this is what steers it...this is a weird shaped wheel. So, you sure this is what we should-"

"It's completely okay, Jimmy! Don't worry so much. Those robots won't be getting in here, anyways. It's not like they were using it. You be captain and I'll be look out since you can't see over the wheel"

"Okay. I never flew a real plane before. Hey, do you think we should've told Martin we were going?" the little red-haired boy inquired.

The little girl shook her head. "Nah. He looked busy. He wouldn't listen, remember?"

Koki climbed up, standing in the driver's seat over Jimmy who was standing in front of the wheel in the cockpit.

"Wow...it looks like we're flying over the forest, but it's waaaay down there...wow everything's so small from up here"

Jimmy looked up at her, his small hands at seven and five. "So where are we going again?"

"Um...oh! Let's go to Paris! It's...that way! Turn left, Jimmy" Koki instructed her young friend.

Jimmy nodded, deciding that that logic was enough for him, and fixed his cap so it wasn't sliding over his eyes every time he looked in a different direction. Jimmy tipped the "wheel" to the left, but a little more than needed to for the turn and the aircraft made an awkward loop.

"Um, okay, your other left works too. To Paris!"

"Yeah!"

~XX~

Meanwhile, the shift on the ship hadn't gone unnoticed.

"What are those Zachbots doing?" Zach asked aloud, annoyed with his inventions, as usual. "They're driving like five year olds!"

"Ignore that, Zach. We have bigger problems at hand" Donita reminded him.

"Like what we're gonna do with a bunch of snot-nosed, crying brats in a few hours" Gourmand said plainly, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, yeah, one problem at a time. We'll deal with that when we get there, now find out what happened to those animals!"

"You lost u'm?" the chef asked, not all that surprised.

Zach rolled his eyes. Instead of answering, he walked over to the toddler sitting on the table he'd designed for this specific purpose.

It was a low sitting table that looked like a playpen was set on top of it. Only the bars surrounding it on three sides, the wall blocking the last, were dangerously made with bright blue beams that sent a less than comfortable jolt through someone when they were touched, keeping the occupants restrained and less likely to make a break for it.

Chris had learned the hard way, holding his hand that had been harshly shocked. He tried to stifle his crying when the man that had put him there walked over to him.

Donita honestly felt sorry for him, considering she had nothing against him as a kid. "Geez, Zach. It's a child, not some wild animal. Were the _electric_ bars really necessary? They look like scrap pieces from one of your old cages" Donita deadpanned.

Zach coughed and looked away. "Why would you even think that I would...?"

Donita stared at him with a face that said she already knew. "Zach. _Electric_ bars?"

She picked Chris up carefully, avoiding the bars and holding him in her arms absently. Holding the small child reminded her of her nephew she use to be able to hold.

He looked to her with an overly dramatic gasp, feeling slightly betrayed. He realized it didn't phase her and dropped the act. "Look, he's a Kratt! I had to take extra precautions, especially being that the others, **especially** Blue Boy, are running around this ship! Remember, you're a _villain_, Donita" he reminded, putting emphasis on "villain" to prove his point.

He went to lean on the bar with his arms, still looking at Donita, only to be harshly shocked the second be made contact. "GAAAAHHH!" The volts shot up his arms sending a jumpy, electric sensation up throughout his thin body.

Donita shook her head watching as he weakly pulled himself off the floor where he'd fallen after only three seconds. He tried to regain the feeling in his arms. "O-okay. S-o?"

Chris was trying hard to hide the smile that had crossed his face with his hands.

"You're unbelievable" was the only response he got from the designer.

Gourmand snickered in the background, trying to suppress the silent laughing he was doing, trying to hold it in. After glancing over and the look Zach was sending him, he burst into loud, deep laugh. "Ahha! Varmitech, you should've seen yer face!" he snorted, trying to breathe.

Zach frowned as he stood slowly, though he did turn off the voltage so it was just plain, still hot bars. "Donita, stop babying him! He's the enemy, remember? We had a-"

Donita frowned at him, not liking the tone Zach was using on her lately and cut him off. "Yes, yes, Zach. I recall the little deal we made. But if this doesn't work, this will be the last time!"

Gourmand leaned in toward her. "But you say that _every_ time and you always...err..."

Donita was giving him a death look and Gourmand decided it might be best not to get involved with the designer. He changed the subject. "Uh...right. So when exactly will your part of the deal be done? I have been waiting with these animals for hours"

"Yeah. Where are the animals you promised me in trade for mine?"

"It's a three-way deal, okay? So your both going to have to wait or risk not getting what you want!" he's said back to them.

Donita walked up to Zach, giving him a dark look. She was taller, and even more so because of her heels. This just gave even more of a threatening effect as she leaned, nearly over him. "Fine. But we're starting to think you don't even have them. So what are you going to so with him?"

She motioned with her hand towards Chris, who she had with her.

Zach smirked evilly, though he backed up out of swinging range. "Oh, right now? Just scare his little pants off for pay back"

Donita stared at him. "Really, Zach?" For a moment she thought he was just kidding, but by the look he was giving her, she knew he was serious. "You just have no better way to waste time. You're so immature"

Zach shrugged, trying to put on his most "menacing" face, which to Donita looked quite ridiculous. "I'm just gonna mess with him a little"

He turned quickly to Chris, making the younger jump in the lady's arms.

"Okay, you little _preschooler_" Zach said in the most threatening way possible. "Prepare to meet your downfall! No longer will you, your kin, and little crew ruin my plans! I...I'll" Zach stopped, blinking at Chris, wondering why he wasn't reacting like he'd hoped.

Instead, Chris stared at him, unsure if the man was trying to threaten him or not.

Zach thought for a moment. "...You will never see mommy, daddy, or big brother again!"

Chris gasped, genuinely worried. "Oh no! Um...what about Christian and Susan?"

Zach blinked. "Who?"

Chris cocked his head to the side twisting around to look at Zach. "My sisters"

"Them too!" he added, returning to the tone he was using earlier.

Chris's brown eyes got bigger with sincere worry. "What happened to them?"

"An enormous wormhole accumulated over your residence and it completely obliterated it!"

Another blank look is what he received. Chris looked at him, actually looking more confused than terrified. "Huh?" he asked, honestly baffled. He had no clue what this man was trying to do.

"Zach, for someone with your level of mechanical understanding, sometimes you are very ignorant when it comes to everything else" Donita commented.

Zach slumped irritatedly, loosing his enthusiasm. He was beginning to wonder if it was worth the trouble of making this up. "How old are you?"

"I'm four!" Chris said proudly, smiling a little, but not really trusting the inventor.

Zach decided that his bluffing wasn't working on the kid as he couldn't yet understand when he was being threatened. So Zach tried to take a different approach. "BOO!" he shouted jumping at Chris suddenly, making a face and throwing his arms up.

Chris gave a shrill, short shout out of fear, instinctively going to cover his head in protection. He blinked and looked up at Zach's smug expression with wide eyes for a moment. Chris's lip quivered as he tried to hold it in before he burst into tears.

Donita gave Zach a hard smack upside his head. "That's enough Zach! He's crying now, are you happy?"

Zach rubbed his head with a "_humph_" sound, but couldn't help feeling a sense of triumph. "Yes..." he mumbled, intending it to be to himself.

Donita was able to stop Chris from crying for long. Both Gourmand and Zach were staring at her in disbelief.

"Geez. What is it with women? Them and little kids. Have you forgotten who you are?" Zach asked crossing his arms.

Donita gave him another "_are you serious_" look. "Zach, please don't tell me you're going to turn into one of those villains that takes candy from babies"

Zach was going to respond to the derogatory remark when the floor suddenly was jerked from under his feet...along with everyone else's. The ship went into a sharp dive, and everyone on board felt it. The ship (eventually) pulled out of the dive with a harsh jerk.

Zach went flying to the ground with a pained "OOF!", Donita near him caught herself on the wall, Chris clinging to her if only to not fall flat on his face.

Gourmand landed in a dog pile sort of way on the thin inventor, knocking the air out of him.

"Argh...get _OFF_"

After a short recovery the chef sat up. "Okay, alright. It ain't my fault the ship went all willy-nilly!"

"Argh. Zach, what are your Zachbots doing? They must be malfunctioning or something"

Zach frowned at Donita. "My bots do not malfun-...okay, we'll go see. That's it! We have to see what they're up to! Gourmand, stay here and make sure the Kratt kiddie doesn't go anywhere!"

"He looked at Chris. "Even when your brother or one of your little friends comes to get you, we'll make sure that none of you leave before midnight! And look" Zach said, looking at his watch. "We don't have that long to wait."

Chris frowned, obviously not understanding, but knowing it wasn't good. He decided he wasn't gonna just sit here waiting for it.

Donita, not trusting Gourmand, set Chris down in the now relatively harmless pen Zach had carelessly designed.

As Zach stalked out of the room with Donita behind him, he didn't notice the boy standing outside the door frame who slipped into the room when they had gone down the hall.

"Um...okay...now what?"

Gourmand was pacing across the room like some sort of guard, back and forth he kept going. Martin frowned. The chef was between him and Chris. However, the next thing that happened was kind of surprising. Also, a stroke of good luck from a friend.

It was Aviva. She stood, her hands on her hips like she owned the place. She strode into the room with a haughty, disdain look around the room before she stopped a few feet from the surprised Gourmand.

"Hey, you! Yes, you big nose! I bet your cooking taste gross!"

The insulted chef had a look of offense on his face. "I'll have you know, little girl, that my food is among the best in the world!"

Then he somehow started himself in a rant. "It's made with the finest, freshest ingredients that I either make, or collect myself! I measure everything carefully, and I only make each special. One of a kind! I- hey, cut that out!"

Aviva had started mocking him, copying his movements and words in a childish way. "Hey, cut that out!" she parroted, trying to make the chef's irritation get over him.

"Stop that!" the cook yelled, getting frustrated. He went to grab her, but she simply dodged him and hopped over to the door, smiling sweetly.

"Stop that!" she said, sticking out her tongue. After that, she got the reaction she'd been trying to poke out of him. The chef glared and went after her, completely forgetting the other he was suppose to be guarding. Giving Martin the perfect chance.

"Thanks, Aviva" he said, though she couldn't hear him. Now to get Chris out.

~XX~

"Jimmy! I said up, not crash us!" Koki told him after they'd gotten the jet back

"B-but I did push the wheel up, Koki!"

"Well-...maybe we broke it"

Jimmy's eyes went wide with worry. "Oh no! We're gonna get in **huge** trouble for it"

Koki hopped down taking her friends hand. "Not if we don't get caught. Quick, put it back the way we found it!"

Jimmy nodded and pushed the large autopilot button they'd found on when the came in. He had messed with the buttons and found that the wheel turned itself when the circle was red.

Jimmy tugged Koki by the arm towards the door. "Okay, done, now let's get out before-"

But Jimmy stopped suddenly when he saw the two older villains looking down at them, blocking their escape.

"We get caught..." he finished, holding onto Koki, telling himself he was protecting her.

Zach crossed his arms. "Ah, ha! Two little Kratt Brats. That's why my jet went awry! Well, we have you now"

"Zach, that is _so _cliché" Donita moaned, bored now with the constant correcting.

Zach and Donita approached the two younger and Koki took this time and new possible opening to her advantage. "Run, Jimmy, go!"

The five year old yanked her blue-green eyed friend into a mad dash, around the villains, but Donita got in the way. Quickly changing the plan, she ran back towards the front of the cockpit where the controls were, pulling Jimmy to keep him with her.

"Split up!"

she suddenly let go of her confused friend and started running at the villains, making a trick turn and dodging Zach's grab for her. Jimmy got the idea quickly, and also tried to use speed and the advantage of being smaller.

He closed his eyes, waiting for the worst as he ran blindly. "AHH!"

He felt wind whisk by him and heard a shout, before face-planting into a cold wall. Jimmy blinked and was quite surprised to find that when he opened his eyes, he was out in the hallway, though lying in the floor.

"I-I made it?"

Suddenly Aviva appeared, looking down at him. She looked out of breath. "Uh, huh! Now, com'on, kid! There's this huge evil guy after me too, and I think your two friends right there have it in for all of us!" She said quickly, all this while pulling Jimmy to his feet in a swift tug.

Koki was standing next to her, but she had started to run now, away from the room. "This way!"

"How do you know that's the right way to go?" Jimmy asked her, already caught up with Aviva running ahead.

"Because it's the only way those three aren't blocking! Right now, it's the only way _to_ go" Koki said. The villains were pretty much on them now.

Koki squeaked as she ran after her friends, nearly getting caught.

"Ugh, here we go again, guys! You know, this is getting very old, very fast. We gotta regroup!"

~XX~

Aviva, having made a distraction for him, somehow knew Martin was there and had needed help. It was just what he needed, too. Just a few moments. He ran out after checking to make sure they had gone down the hall.

Chris had been sitting, boredly in the pen until he had spotted his brother.

"Martin!" Chris cried, happy to see a familiar face.

Martin rushed over to get his little brother out. "Don't you know it isn't good to walk away with strangers?" Martin asked, smiling up at him as he looked around the bars. The top was just level with his forehead and frankly, he was just too short at the moment. He went to test the bars, but found them to be really warm. "Yikes, those are hot..."

"Got me too" Chris told him, standing up. The top of the bars were over his head.

Martin shook his hand to wave off the pain. "Yeah, that hurt. Okay, new plan...new plan..." Martin said looking around. The pen was set I top of a low table with a height controlling button like in a doctor's office. That gave Martin an idea. "I got it! Easy"

He went over and stepped on it, bringing the table even lower to the ground, but it didn't make much difference. Chris watched, waiting as Martin used the table as sort of an extra step. "Okay...Chris, grab my hand, just don't let your arms touch the bars"

Chris nodded to his brother and easily climbed out, using his shoes to get over the bars with his feet safely, before hopping down. He smiled up at Martin. "Thanks!"

"No problem, now come on! Laura's gonna kill me! But if she says anything, it wasn't even my fault! Those villains wouldn't leave!"

Martin ran out of the room and back down the hall, but slow enough so Chris could keep pace with him. He ran into Kitty along the way.

"Ow! Martin Kratt, why must you keep trying to bulldoze me?" she huffed.

"Sorry" he apologized, immediately helping her to her feet. "But- hey, you were suppose to stay with your brother!"

"You didn't give me a choice! You all disappeared, how was I suppose to know you weren't captured?! I had to do something!"

Martin sighed, brushing his hand through his hair, making it stand up. "Okay, fine, we'll pick this argument up later. So where are Jimmy, Aviva, and Koki, then? Did you at least see them? I saw Aviva a few minutes ago"

Kitty shook her head, making her ponytail swing. "No, I just left about two minutes ago. They might be there now. I think they had something to do with that flip we all felt"

"I wouldn't be surprised, though those Zachbots are capable..."

"At least you found your little bro" she said ruffling Chris's hair.

Chris frowned indignantly, fixing his hair back. "I am _not_ little! I'm almost five!"

Kitty smiled at the response she got. "We'll alrighty then, big guy. You are no little kid"

"Uh...something, just occurred to me" Martin said, still walking.

"Yeah?" Kitty asked, wondering what could be wrong.

"We got Chris...but we're also up over a hundred feet in the air on a jet. How are we gonna get back to earth? And...what are we going to do? The Tortuga's crashed all the way back at your house!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Water: :] I kinda picture Koki being like Suzy from Rugrats XD I dunno why...please don't hurt me for taking this long, but the chapter was nearly 3,000 words, so...hope it wasn't a waste of time to read X) I know it's dragging on...and on...and...on. =_=**

**Yeah, that was my fault. Sorry 'bout that, but this chapter was not easy to write. **

**On another note, Zach, I dislike you right now :) Oh well, so, _REVIEW_ please. And don't forget to check the poll, guys!**


End file.
